The President's Harem
by Takagi Akito
Summary: 10 years after graduation, the Married Bossun and Himeko receive an invitation email from Tsubaki to attend his wedding party. This story will tell you the journey of a stubborn, thick-headed man with long eyelashes, who is very clueless about love or romance, to evolve into someone better and ultimately find his fated bride. Chapter 7 and 8 is up! Note: BossuHime, Tsubaki x D,S,C.
1. That time

**SKET Dance**

by Shinohara Kenta

* * *

**The President's Harem**

A Fiction Story by Takagi

Edited by Light27

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

**A/N: Starting from today (10/JAN/2013), Light27 will become this fic's beta-reader. Let's give him Cheers!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: That Time**

* * *

"Mama~ I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Papa!"

A messy black haired man wearing formal clothes closed the wooden door behind him after he entered his house. He had just returned from yet another day from work. He walked towards the sofa, where his wife was sitting.

This man's name is Fujisaki Yuusuke. He is better known as Bossun by his friends and colleague. It was and still his nickname since high-school. He's the founder of 'Fujisaki Foundation'. His effort and labour successfully decreased poverty issues on several countries around the world 2 years ago. Not only that, he also runs a famous hospital in the city. It was his nature to help other people.

His wife, a beautiful woman with lustrous black hair that she put into a ponytail, had a shining pair of sapphire eyes trailed on her husband until he hugs her tightly. She welcomed her husband's hug by giving him warm kisses all over his face.

Fujisaki Hime, Bossun's wife's. Her friends called her _Himeko _back in the days_. _Bossun and Himeko were best friends since their freshmen year at high school and who knew that relationship made it this far. Maybe it was fate?

". . ."  
"Mmm… That's enough, Hime… you're going to make my face all sticky…"

"Ehehehe! Sorry. I've been waiting for sooooo long for you get home…"

"Yuu-su-ke" She whispered into her husband's ear. "I felt so lonely today, you knoooow?" Himeko wiped up her traces of moisture on Bossun's face with her handkerchief while holding her husband's hands.

"Lonely, huh?" Bossun gazed at his wife's round stomach then stuck his ears on it and stroked it very gently.

"You hear that my children? Your mother is soooo lonely when Daddy isn't around. So get out of there quickly, okay?"

Upon hearing her husband's words, Himeko smiled softly and then stroked her husband's back.

"Ah, that reminds me. Yuusuke, please pass me my computer tablet behind you."

"Hmm? Okay… Is there something you want to tell me?" Bossun grabbed the tablet from the table and gave it to Himeko as he sat beside her.

"Yes. Wait a minute. I'll open my e-mail account now."

Himeko opened her e-mail's inbox, there was a message entitled…

'Wedding Party Invitation'.

She then showed it to Bossun "Look at this, Yuusuke. I haven't read this yet because I wanted to read it with you."

"Let's see…"

"Hmm? A wedding party invitation?" Bossun took the tablet from his wife's dainty hand. "The design is so lame_…_ What's this big kanji doing on the background?!" Bossun nit-picked on the details of the invitation.

"Is this a Chinese restaurant's menu or something?" Hime added.

"Eh? This is from Tsubaki?" Bossun read the sender's name. "That makes sense why the design looked so lame!" Bossun came to a conclusion.

"And look at the color! Pink and Black! What are they? A gothic couple?"

After _tsukkomi_-ing the invitation together, the couple continued reading through the e-mail. Both of them tried their best not to give any tsukkomis until they read the message thoroughly. Luckily, the letter was pretty normal unlike the design, so they could read it until the end of the invitation message.

Bossun and Himeko couldn't help but to smile in unison after fully reading the mail.

"So it's _her _after all, huh?"

"Yeah. I knew it all along though. Can't believe it will take 10 years for them to get married," Bossun stated.

"Well, it took you 5 years after we were dating to finally engage me. I guess you brothers are really late bloomers!" Himeko teased.

"S… Shut up, Hime…"

"Not to mention, it took you 3 years to confess. Kuh! Kuhahaha!" the wife couldn't hold her naughty laugh anymore.

"Uuuu! You're so mean, Hime! Even your laugh hurt in my ears!" Bossun looked at his wife with teary eyes.

"Awww man… You just shed a tear, Yuusuke! That ain't cool you know!" The wife pointed at the husband's teary eyes "… I'm glad you didn't change too much though…" Himeko put her tablet back on the table then hugged Bossun.

Bossun inhaled his mucus back to his nose and hugged Himeko tightly, making her startled a bit "Really? You are not bluffing aren't you?"

"No, of course not, Yuusuke… Because your face looked incredibly 'interesting' when you cried! Hahaha"

"St… Stop teasing me already!"

"Ahaha! Sorry. I just couldn't help it!" The couple hugged each other again.

"You dummy… Dummy Hime!" Bossun still cried.

"My bad, my bad!"

Himeko could only let out a sigh watching her husband, the leader of the house and an owner of a success hospital, crying all over her with widened eyes just because she teased him a little.

"Anyway, I wonder how your twin brother is feeling right now… Shouldn't you call him and send your congratulation, Yuusuke?"

"Hmm, you are right. I think I should… But ah. Maybe later. I'm too tired. And it's just Tsubaki," Bossun threw his head on Himeko's lap then look up to her face.

"Don't be like that. You should do it now. He's your brother and your only blood-related family. At least send him an e-mail first." Himeko tapped Bossun's forehead.

"Man, he's really a troublesome kid," Bossun took out his cell phone from his pocket.

"…."

Bossun intended to follow his wife's advice to compose his twin brother a congratulatory message, but he accidentally hit 'gallery' application instead of 'messages'. He stumbled upon an interesting photo which he couldn't resist but to show it to Himeko.

"Hey. Check this out" he showed his wife a photo of them together. In the middle, holding hands and glancing at each other, with Switch, Tsubaki, Daisy, Saaya, and Captain were all smiling at the background.

"Aaaa. This was taken after you confessed to me, wasn't it? I won't forget how funny your face was when you blurted out… ufufufu," Himeko chuckled then pinched her husband's cheek "You looked really cool back then…" she stared at Bossun's eyes.

"I'm always known to be that cool. Ushahaha," Bossun said. "But that is not the thing I wanted to tell you. Haven't you realized it yet, Hime?"

"Is that so? Let me see. I'm actually quite good at noticing something off!" Himeko skimmed the photo thoroughly, her eyes were scrutinising the photo heavily that it could have pierced through a paper.

Nothing came to her mind.

"… I… I surrender!"

"You said that you were actually quite good at noticing something off! You haven't really changed too, Hime!" He frowned.

"Re… Really?" Himeko blushed.

"That's not something to be proud of, I think…"

This time, it's Bossun who let out a sigh.

"I guess I will tell you then. Just by looking at this picture, you'll know that Tsubaki and she were already interested in each other. Try paying more attention to them," Bossun giggled.

"Whoa. You sure are sharp, Yuusuke! I'd just realized it now after all this time!" Himeko was shocked after seeing the photo with her husband guidance.

* * *

**FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO.**

**Kaimei High School.**

**The Sket Dan club room.**

. . .

"Whoa! You sure are sharp, Bossun! I'd just realized it now after all this time!" a 17-years old Himeko shouted out loud, making the person she was talking to covered his ears.

"Oi oi, you don't need to scream like that, Himeko. Your voice is piercing my ears!"

"Whoops, my bad!"

"""My ears too"""

"YOU ARE WEARING A HEADPHONE!" Himeko reacted to Switch's comment.

Bossun and Himeko were reading a manga together on the clubroom's mat right while Switch was re-watching an anime on his laptop. There had been no requests for 3 days now, so they felt rather bored. At the moment, Bossun and Himeko were discussing about the manga in the magazine called _Perfect Crime Party _by _Ashirogi Mutou_ (re: _Bakuman_). Bossun had just explained Himeko about the hint of the case in that story which made Himeko jumped out just now.

Suddenly, the club room's door was opened; a short black haired figure with a sturdy body came in. It was the hot-headed president of Kaimei's student council. His name is Tsubaki Sasuke, Bossun's long-lost twin brother.

Looking upon what the SKET Dan's members were doing, Sasuke was infuriated.

"What in the world are you guys doing? You all are in your senior year yet you still hang around this small cramped room watching anime and reading manga…. WAIT. WHAT'S WITH THAT ANIME? WHY DO THOSE GIRLS SUDDENLY 'LOST' THEIR CLOTHES?" Sasuke blushed when he accidentally peeked at Switch's laptop.

"""This is the sequel of _Motto To-Love Ru_,_ To-Love Ru Darkness_. The characters remained the same with a few additional characters, but now it's more focused on Lala's sister, Momo, and the assassin that targets Rito-kun, the hero of this anime, Yami the Golden Darkness. Seems like the author understood Yami's potential, therefore, the story changed its focus on her and he also added more fighting scenes along with the new villain, Kurosaki Mea,""" Switch explained through his voice synthesis software.

"I… I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM, FOOL! Oh _God, that's gross!_" Sasuke snapped.

"Just let him be, Tsubaki. Why are you here anyways?" Bossun stood up and pointed at his brother.

"Hmph! Not that I care about you guys, but take a look at this," Sasuke gave Bossun a piece of paper.

"I offered it to other students as well, but most of them wished to study by themselves" Sasuke added.

Switch and Himeko stood up as well, approaching their leader. "Hmm… I see."

Bossun and Himeko looked a little down. However, SKET Dan's secretary encourages them. He started pressing the keyboard on his laptop and clicked the icon to speak what he just typed.

"""We are already in 2nd semester. We should put more effort on studying than just hanging around while doing nothing like this"""

"You do have a point, Switch… And my grades aren't getting any better too…" Himeko expressed a weak smile.

"You really have to stop reading those shoujo mangas, Himeko. This is for your future" Bossun commented.

"Wh… What? My shoujo mangas don't have anything to do with my grades!" She fought back.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING?! I'M WAITING YOUR CONFIRMATIONS HERE FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Sasuke yelled again.

The SKET Dan members are looking at each other then smiled in unison. They were indeed in the very same frequency and wavelength. Bossun turned around to face his twin.

"Yes. Switch, Himeko, and I will join this cram school!" Bossun said energetically, as usual.

"Okay. Fill these forms now," Sasuke gave some forms to SKET Dan.

Bossun, Himeko, and Switch did what the council president said. Switch took a pen from his pencil case on the table and gave it to Himeko after he finished using it.

"I'll take these forms now and submit it to the principal. Later." Sasuke closed the door behind him and left the SKET Dan's clubroom.

It's suddenly silence in the SKET Dan's clubroom after Sasuke left.

Bossun went back to his mat while Himeko made some tea and Switch was back to his anime. The dozing off Bossun finally decided to break the ice after Himeko sat on the sofa in front of him after pouring down the tea she brewed into cups. Bossun gazed upon the vice-president of SKET Dan and then to his secretary. He later called them.

"Hey… guys?"

"What, Bossun?"

Switch turned his chair towards Bossun without answering him, which mean that he actually heard Bossun in spite wearing a headphone.

"… Now that we have to concentrate on studying, does it mean… This is our last time to hang out together in our clubroom?" Bossun frowned.

There was a moment of silence…

"Bo-Bossun…"

"""I guess you are right"""

"Swi-Switch…"

Switch stood up and made his way towards Bossun and Himeko. The vice-president jumped and hugged the teary-eyed Bossun who was sitting on the mat. Luckily, Himeko didn't hit the tea on the table. She then invites Switch to join the duo.

"Come here, Switch! Don't just stare us like that! (sob)"

Switch closed his laptop and headed to his best friends and joined the hug. The three of them hugged each other.

"Thank you… Thank you for everything! Switch, Bossun! (sob)"

"That's my words! (sob)" Bossun commented.  
"I'm sorry for being a useless leader! (sob)" Bossun added. "I'm sorry for all the troubles I've caused!"

Sobbing sound didn't stop.

"But I'm glad that I met you two! (sob)"

"BOSSUUUN!"

"Pururu!" SKET Dan's bird-friend suddenly flew in.

"HOUSUKEEEE!"

The SKET Dan trio plus Housuke continued crying until they got tired. Switch, who only nodded all the time when Bossun and Himeko told their sadness, has opened his laptop again and started typing on his software. He then pressed the speak button to produce the sound of the words he typed.

"""Bossun, Himeko… and Housuke"""

"Switch?"

He kept silent for a sec then typed again,

"""Thanks for everything (T_T)"""

"AAAA! Why did you say something sad again just after I ran out of tears you jackass?!" Bossun cried.

And just like that, the school time was over and the students of Kaimei High went home. However, the SKET Dan members cleaned their clubroom thoroughly before bidding farewell after doing a 'minute of silence' in front of the clubroom's door.

Time goes on and the time was incremented to the next day.

* * *

At 3-C class, The SKET Dan and Captain were enjoying their lunch when suddenly Tsubaki came over with his usual expressionless face.

"SKET Dan. Don't forget that you are going to have cram school final period today," he reminded the campus support club then left to student council office.

"Oh? You guys are joining too? What about the SKET Dan then?" Captain Chiaki who has just finished her lunch in a blink of an eye asked.

"Yes, but don't worry about our service! Even though we will be concentrating on our studies, we are still accepting requests!" Bossun remarked but then looked despondent again, "But because the cram school takes place after school, we will also have to say good bye to our lovely clubroom…"

Not only Bossun, Himeko and Switch are also looked down.

"Eeh? This is not like you guys! Cheer up!" Captain dumbfounded.

"Thank you, Captain… It's just… Too sad…" Bossun confessed.

"Bossun…"  
"Himeko, Switch…" Captain Chiaki's eyes are trembling, trying to hold their tears.

"Ca… Captain? Why you are the one who crying now?" Himeko is shocked.

"""… Here, Captain. Chocolate""" Switch offered the food fighter captain his stash and in a blink of an eye, that chocolate bar vanished along with Captain's tears. Switch could only grateful that she didn't swallow his right hand as well.

'_That looked like the master feeding his pet'_ Himeko threw a tsukkomi in her own mind.

"Wait. Captain, you said 'too' just now, didn't you? Does it mean that you're in the cram school too?" Bossun asked.

"Yeah… Recently, my grades have been dropping…" She confessed.

Suddenly, the bell rang and not too long after other students back to their seats, the teacher for the next period made his way to their class. Time flew by and soon enough, the school time was over and Tsubaki told the SKET Dan and Captain not to leave their seats. Now, there were only 6 students in the class: Bossun, Himeko, Switch, Chiaki, Tsubaki, and Asahina.

"Whaaa? This is it? Only 6 students? Just how lazy are the others?" Bossun wondered.

"The cram school program sorts and divides the students into small study groups and each group has their own class. One study group will consist of five to ten students. But there were some stupid students who didn't apply for this program. They better drown in a gutter and die, come back to life again, then die again," Asahina explained.

"Ah, is that so? Man, how many classes will this use school then? Does our school even have that many rooms?" Himeko asked.

"""There are around 360 senior students. If ten students use one class, then there will be around 36 or more classes for this cram school program to use""" Switch said through his software.

"Unluckily, of all those many classes, we have to stick with you here again. Tch," Tsubaki frowned. His words only made Bossun irritated.

"What? Weren't you the one who sorted out the group?"

"As if! Like I would have chosen to be in the same class as you if I was the one who grouped the students!" Tsubaki stated dryly.

"The student council only gave the list of students who desperately applied-for-the-program-so-that they-could-make-it-through-the-national-exam to the headmaster and then he will give the list to the mentor. They will be the one who decide the group they take care of," the student council secretary said with a deadpan face.

"That explanation is kinda annoying," Bossun commented.

"Right. But fortunately, we will be using this classroom. So we won't have to move after the school is over. Now, we will just have to wait for our mentor," Tsubaki sat on his seat.

"Hmm… So who is our mentor?"

"I don't know either"

Just after Tsubaki finished his words, the class' door was opened, letting a well-known figure in.

"Good evening…"

It was a girl with twin-tail hair and a pair of big meat on her chests who has just collapsed to the floor after she scanned the whole class. Out of all people in the class, her eyesight fixated on a certain man.

"B-Bossun? You're here too?" She blushed. She was really happy that she will spend the rest of her after school event everyday with the man she loved the most, the man with a horned-red hat.

"Yes. Himeko and Switch are here too. Also Captain, Tsubaki, and Daisy-san," he explained.

"I… It's not like I wanted to be in the same class with you guys! I was just chosen by the mentor!" Saaya hid her blush.

"Hello Saaya!" Captain waved from her seat.

"Captain!" Saaya got up again and approached her ex-classmate.

"Hmm, so it will be seven now, huh? By the way, where is our mentor exactly?" Bossun wondered.

"Yo! Good evening!"

"_This voice…_" Tsubaki who was studying to kill time until the mentor comes realized that the voice he heard over the ruckus made was very familiar to him.

"President Agata!" He got up.

"Hey, hey. You are the president now, Tsubaki," Agata said.

"Hee… He is our mentor, huh? Well, I don't have any objections... WAIT. Why are you here again? Your story has ended right after you graduated for good!" Bossun snapped.

"Ka ka ka! The headmaster wasn't willing to pay private mentors to teach the students, so they asked the alumni instead! And since I have so much free time, here I am! Ka ka ka!" Agata laughed.

"_And of course, I chose you bunch as the student I have to teach so I could watch for Fujisaki!" _the Tokyo University (TokyoU) student said inside his head. It seemed like Agata still had some concerns about her little sister.

"It's great to see you back, Preside… Ex-President! We, the student council really missed you!" Tsubaki said with bright face to the man he really admire.

"Kakaka. That's sweet. Anyways, let's get started with this studying," Agata made his way to the podium in front of the class. He gazed throughout the class, remembering the great atmosphere of a high school class that he won't feel anymore; The smell of school table, the smell of chalk that spreading near the podium, the warm wind that blows through the windows, the sound of students chattering outside on schoolyard, and more.

'_It's almost been a year, huh…'_ He thought.

He then has his eyes on the members of this study group who also had their eyes on him, enthusiastically (especially Tsubaki). He let out a sigh then bang the table on the podium hardly, making his entire pupil in the class startled upon the sudden act.

"OK. Let's start studying! Ka Ka Ka!"


	2. Race! Race! Race!

**SKET Dance**

by Shinohara Kenta

* * *

**The President's Harem**

A Fiction Story by Takagi

Edited by Light27

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

**Note: Words in italic are their inner minds or an accent.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Race! Race! Race!"**

* * *

"That is how you solve it. Any question?"

.

.

.

The class was stunned by the ex-President's lesson, it was mind-boggling. The only ones who manage to follow him up were Sasuke, Switch, and Asahina. Bossun and Himeko both dropped their jaw as they understood nothing from Agata's explanation. Saaya and Captain were able to understand, but they didn't fully comprehend. It seems like Agata Soujiro's lesson was too difficult for the _Poppman_ fans although he thought that he taught the study group in the easiest way possible.

"What was that? Aargh! I can't understand a thing! Was it always this difficult?" Bossun banged his table with desperate bulging eyes. He then trembled. In one of those repetitive motions, he accidentally hit the point of his mechanical pencil and he whined in pain.

"Man. This is the easiest way to teach math. I didn't know that you two totally suck at it! KA KA KA!" Agata laughed.

"Well, I have another method though… Read the module page 11 while I'm writing!"

The school provides a module for each subject to the students. These modules were quite thin. Each of them only holds up to 120 pages. However, they were sufficient to cover up all the material for the national exams. Kaimei High-School staffs are really something incredible…

The spiky haired man began writing on the blackboard with a chalk on his table while Bossun and the others were flipping through Mathematics' module to page 11, as Agata said. After 10 minutes, he was finally done writing before he turned his body towards his pupils, revealing two story-questions in the board.

"Now, solve these questions! 15 minutes is enough for these."

"Wait! 15 minutes is enough to do these is based on your intelligence level, right? I DOUBT I CAN DO THEM EVEN IN 60 MINUTES!" Himeko wailed.

"""Ah, of course… Himeko is more of a '**Strength**' type hero and not **'Intelligence'**. lol"""

"THIS IS NOT AN RPG GAME! Just because I brought up the word '**Intelligence**' doesn't mean that this is a game!" She replied to Switch's comment.

"WOULD YOU GUYS BE QUIET PLEASE!? The President wants to speak!" Sasuke snapped.

Agata cleared his throat, "Thank you, Tsubaki."

"I know that not everyone in this group can solve these questions So, I will split you into groups!"

"EEH? Group? So you will divide this small study groups into smaller groups?" Bossun commented.

"Ah. This is President Agata's method to do things quicker back then in Student Council! 'GROUP-CEPTION'!" Sasuke said eagerly as usual.

"Group-_ception_? Why did you name it like a movie title? AND IT IS WAY TOO FORCED!" _(re: In__**ception**__)_

"Group-ception will allow the people who are in the same group to sit according to their own group and discuss the problems together. As expected from the ex-President!" Asahina explained.

"KA KA KA! Now, let me announce the group members! Since it looks like there are only three people who really understand this, I will split it into three groups! First of all…"  
"Mr. Switch, you will be with Hime-chan!"

"""OK"""

"Daisy, you with Captain Chiaki!"

"USD _(UnderStooD)_"

"Tsubaki, you'll teach Fujisaki and Saaya!"

For a moment, the class gets silent once again and Saaya's jaw dropped.

"WAIT! WAIT! NII-SAN! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH BOSSUN?"

"AND WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH THAT TSUBAKI? I REJECT!" Bossun crossed his hands.

"Huuh? Is there any problems?!" Agata threw a sharp glance towards Bossun.

Upon hearing the ex-President's reaction, Bossun chickened and sat back on his seat with trembling eyes that trying to hold back their tears.

"Uuh… no. Not really"  
'_Damn. He looks so scary!_'

"Now, move your seats close to your partners," Agata commanded.

Daisy, who was sitting on the second line of furthest right row of the class walked to Captain's seat which was two seats away from her. Himeko was already sitting in front of Switch, so she only had to turn her chair around facing Switch's desk. The other group, Sasuke's, proved to be slightly problematic. Sasuke was already sitting next to Saaya's seat from the start, but Bossun was still trembling and blushing while sweating on his own seat.

It looked like Bossun was nervous because he had to be in one group with his long-lost twin brother ALONG with the girl who was in love with him. It's all because Agata Soujiro, the man with an IQ level of 160, wanted to group his sister with the man she was devoted to highly. Everyone knows that when it comes to the matter of his sister, Agata's intelligence level drops significantly.

'_Now I can observe them easier! Even if my sister does have a feeling for you, doesn't mean that you could pass my agreement, Fujisaki! You better do your best not to annoy Saaya! KA KA KA,_' His rails of thoughts started.

Slowly but surely, Bossun made his way to the seat next to Saaya. The seats were already arranged by Sasuke so that he won't be sitting side by side with his twin brother and facing the only girl. It seemed like he wanted to keep his distance from Bossun. He even connected his table before to Saaya's and uses Saaya's table instead of sharing a table with his own brother.

"M… May I sit here?"

"Y… yes… Of course…" Saaya replied and quickly revolted. "BUT IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT YOU TO SIT NEXT TO ME! TSU… TSUBAKI-KUN WAS THE ONE WHO ARRANGE THE SEATS!" She pointed at Sasuke.

"I… It will be easier to teach you two with this seat," The President replied.

"Oh. I guess it's alright then…" Bossun said as he sat down.

"_KA KA KA! As expected from Tsubaki! And I can have a better view of their expressions from here now that the couple is facing me! Good job, Tsubaki!" _Agata smirked. He stood up to give a signal that the groups may begin solving the questions now.

"Now that everyone is sitting with their members, I'll tell you something good to burn your spirits!" Agata pulled the students' attention. "Listen."

The whole study group members are silent, waiting for Agata's next words…

"The last group to submit their answers will have to write a love letter to their partner!"

"WHAT!" the groups enraged.

"And the first will win this Pocky!"

"PO—POCKY!~" Captain drooled.

Again, silence fills the classroom for a brief second before everyone starts panicking. Agata's words created a disaster in a certain group.

"Ahaha. Seems interesting… Right, Daisy-san? We have to be number one! (For that pocky!)"

"TGSIW!(Thank goodness she is a woman!)"

"That was long!" Himeko commented. Her attention later changed to Switch.

"""For God's sake! I have to write a love letter to Himeko! I'm not supposed to be her lover_-tebbayo!_"""

"That's rude, Switch! I don't want to be your lover either! And what's with that accent? You are not _Naruto_! If you can't imitate him then don't!"

_'Tch. It will be troublesome if Momoka somehow finds the love letter! I have to do my best!' _Himeko is burned in spirit.

"Listen, Switch! We have to do our best! You hear me!?"

"""Leave it to me-_dattebayo!_""" (in Kansai dialect)

"So that _dattebayo_ things are supposed to mock my dialect, huh? But that has nothing to do with Kansai dialect! Wait. So your software can do an accent? Incredible!"

Unlike the other groups, Sasuke's group is dead silent.

'_Love letter? To Bossun and Tsubaki-kun? Nii-san! This must be one of your stupid ideas again! Honestly! Can't he just leave me alone?_'

"_Love letter to Tsubaki and Saaya? They are the people I want to avoid being sentimental to the most! I must prevent this AND TSUBAKI IS A MAN FOR GOD'S SAKE!_"

"_Hmm… I wonder which formula I should use…_"

It seemed like Tsubaki was so hesitant of the 'reward' by Agata that he's even stealing the start of the 'race' in his own mind.

"I'll start the countdown from now. One…Two… Three… GO! Discuss!"

Everyone was as busy as they could be. Unlike the hours before when Agata was explaining the lesson, they were more spirited probably because it felt like a competition instead of boring studying. This resulted in the students to work on the questions faster.

Ten minutes later, Captain raised her hand.

"We are done!" She said.

"Good! Now pass the answer sheet to me. If it is wrong, then you have to re-do it again until it is correct!"

"Here! I am confident!"

Captain looks so confident. It seems that her eating appetite boosted her IQ when she did the question with Daisy.

"OK. This is correct! Congratulations! Here is your… Eh? I'm sure that the Pocky was on the table right here…"

"Thanks for the food, Agata-san!"

"O… ough…"

Captain Chiaki walked back to her seat after swallowing the box's content. She apologized to Daisy who doesn't get any of the Pockies though. Daisy was okay with it though.

'_Oh, God! It's us or them now!_' Both of the group wailed in their minds.

Three minutes passed, but both of the teams was still wrecking their brains. Sasuke's group was having a little communication problem between the members.

'_It's between Usui and I, huh? I won't lose!' _Sasuke eagerly said in his mind. "Oi. Fujisaki! Have you done the calculation I asked you?"

"Yeah. Here," He passed his paper.

"Hmmm… I see… I see… Wait… THIS… THIS IS WRONG! AND IN WRONG QUESTION TOO! I TOLD YOU TO DO THE QUESTION NUMBER TWO! I'M DOING NUMBER ONE, YOU SEE!" Tsubaki snapped.

"NO WAY! Then you do number two, Saaya and I will do number one!"

"Eeh? But I've done my parts on number two that Tsubaki-kun asked me to do!"

From her seat, Himeko stole a glance to Sasuke's group havoc with a sorrowful look. Agata noticed this expression when he accidentally took his eyes away from his sister for a moment.

'_Hime-chan is looking at Saaya's group with a sad look? Don't tell me…_'

Time passed by really slow in Agata's mind after noticing Himeko's glance. He didn't even realized that both of the participants were raising their hands now.

"""WE FINISHED \(^^)/"""

"We finished!"

"Ara? Seems like you two raised your hands at the same time. Lesse. Pass me your answers!"

Agata read Sasuke's group's answer sheet for a brief seconds, he puts it on the table and then began reading Switch's group's answer.

Both of the team gulped. They were afraid that they have to write love letter to their partner(s). Especially Sasuke's group.

"OK. I've done the checking." Agata said. "You both have done your best!"

"Ah. Is that so? Then…"

"HOWEVER…" Agata stated with a serious tone. "One of these answer sheets has a wrong answer."

"NO FRICKIN' WAY!"

"It's Mr. Switch's group..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Himeko yelled.

"""NOOOOOOOOOO!"""

"YEAHHHH!" Bossun screamed in happiness. He was so happy that he even high-fived his brother with a 'That's my bro!' face. Sasuke blushed in embarrassment.

"… which has the right answer," Agata said.

"Huh?"

"It's Mr. Switch's group's sheet which has the right answer."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" This time, it's Saaya who wailed.

"How can it be, President?" Sasuke couldn't believe his ears.

"Your answers are right. But they are in the wrong order."

"FUUJIISAAAKIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU FOOOOOOL! You are the one who re-write our answer! How could you do that wrongly!?"

"Ehehe. I'm sorry..." The boy with red cap scratched the back of his head.

"_Huh_?!"

Agata once again noticed a dejected glance thrown towards Sasuke's group by a girl in the classroom. It is not from Himeko this time but from the secretary of Student Council, '_Daisy too?_' He thought.

Suddenly, the school bell rang. It was the signal that the cram school was finally over for that day.

"Ah. The bell rang. You three… Please write the letter at home and give it to me… No. Read it out loud tomorrow! KA KA KA!"

The ex-President bid farewell to the study group then left the classroom with the blushing Saaya followed by Sasuke and Asahina.

"NOOO! HOW COULD IT BE?" Bossun screamed to heaven.

"""As expected from Bossun! He is clumsy as always-_tebbayo!_"""

"Shut up-_tebbayo!_" Bossun pouted.

On his way home, Agata Soujiro was having a mindful thought.

"_First, Saaya…_"  
_"Second, Hime-chan…"  
"AND THEN DAISY! Good Lord, Fujisaki! You've toyed with girls' hearts huh? Let's see what you can do tomorrow!"_

_..._

* * *

**Back to the normal timeline. Ten years after graduation.**

"Aah. The love letters... That brings back memories..." Himeko smiled softly.

"I still have those letters from Tsubaki and Saaya with me. Do you want to see them again?"

"Ah. I'd love to Yuusuke!"

Bossun stood up from the sofa. He was about to take the love letters from his bedroom, but suddenly, a fragrant of uncomfortable sweat odor disturbed Bossun's train of thoughts.

"Uuuh… I think I'll take a bath first..."

"OK! Take your time, sweetheart…"

Upon hearing his wife's permission, Bossun fidgeted on his feet, blushing like crazy. Himeko giggled a bit after seeing her beloved husband's face becomes as red as roses.

"Ge… Geez… Hime… You made me flattered by your method of calling me just now…"

"What's with that? It is normal now that we're married, right? He he!"

"Well, that's true…"

Suddenly, the living room's door was opened, allowing a figure with short messy black hair, topaz cat-shaped eyes, and long eyelashes. It was Tsubaki Sasuke, Bossun's long-separated twin brother and his only blood-related sibling. He is more tensed than he was ten years ago and he still has his hot-headed attitude.

"Oi. Fujisaki! I've called you and rang your bell countless times! How could you've not hear them!?"

"Tsubaki!? How could you get in?"

...

* * *

**To be continued;**

Next chapter, The love letter havoc!

* * *

A/N: Hello guys! Takagi here. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 1! I really appreciate them and it became a morale boost for me to write!

However, I'm sorry for this very few update. I'm not in my best form now. Hehe. So this is all I can do for now. I hope it is still enjoyable to read though. LOL.

Please RnR! It will come to this fic's core next chapter!

Thank you for reading!

And sorry for the bad English!

Please continue supporting this fic and I 'til the end!


	3. The Night of The Trouble-Hearted

**SKET Dance**

by Shinohara Kenta

* * *

**The President's Harem**

A Fiction Story by Takagi

Edited by Light27

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

**Note: Words in italic are their inner minds or an accent.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 1&2! ~**

* * *

Chapter 3: "The Night of the Trouble-hearted"

* * *

"Okay... Now explain. Why did the prime-minister strongest candidate came all the way here at nine p.m.?"

Bossun, Himeko, and Sasuke were sitting altogether in the living room. This scene was rather familiar to Bossun and Himeko's SKET Dan days, where they both sat down in front of their troubled patron and tried to give advice or solve their dilemma.

Sasuke had that troubled expression on his face. It's been a long time since he last visited his older twin brother's house because he was terribly busy all the time. As a prime-minister candidate, he needed to be at several places throughout Japan; It was either leading a campaign to deem his worthiness of a being a prime minister or other political matters. It was a complicated and tiring thing to do but it was necessary. It was his passion to lead society to a better place. He always maintained his high-spirit to guarantee the people's comfort at all time. Thus, explaining why he was the strongest candidate.

"Fujisaki… I…"

"Hmm? You what?"

"… I am nervous…"

"WHAT THE HECK? YOU ARE GOING TO BE A PRIME-MINISTER FOR GOD'S SAKE! AND LOOK! YOU ARE ACTING ALL LIKE A 15 YEARS OLD BOYS WHO HAS JUST BEGUN AN UNAUTHORIZED RELATIONSHIP WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE HER PARENTS DON'T ALLOW HER TO! YOU ARE A 28 YEARS OLD MAN! Wait… What's with your face? …. STOP! STOP BLUSHING!" Bossun threw a _tsukkomi_ at his brother.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT MARRIED FIRST DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN LECTURE ME LIKE A LITTLE CHILD ALL YOU WANT!"

"… A… aah," Himeko blushed. Her heart filled with some kind of pleasant warm feeling simply by looking at the twin-brothers comedic argument.

"Look. You know me well enough that I've never give my thoughts into romance-related things." Sasuke reasoned.

_'Until that time'_

_"… _I… I've never, even for once, date a girl before!" Tsubaki's rolled his eyes, stunned by his own embarrassment.

"Now that you mention it… Tsubaki have never dated anyone before _her_, right? That's because the two of you were too dense to realize your own feelings! Ahahaha," Himeko laughed.

"That… That's rude, Hime-san!"

Sasuke sighed, he needed to calm his mind. He intended to vent out all of his nervousness by consulting his worries to a married couple that he knew very well.

_'I need to calm down', _Sasuke repeated that mantra inside his head.

"We were both pretty stubborn…" Sasuke started. "That might be the reason why both of us needed such a long time to come to our feelings" He said without looking at Bossun and Himeko, whom were looking at each other while wondering about something. The couple bonded through a telepathy line between them in a speed of light.

"_Oi, Hime. Since when did this become a consultation session?_"

"_How should I know? He is your brother, you should understand him more than me!"  
"… But you see, Yuusuke… He barged in here at this very late hour between his VERY tight schedules, so it must be important, right?_" Himeko smiled.

"I… I KNOW THAT!" the husband accidentally spoke out loud.

This consequently made Sasuke backed off from his sitting position a bit because he thought his twin brother yelled at him just now. He thought that Bossun really meant his words from before and tried to bring that up again. However, Sasuke is a more composed and calmer gentleman now – and someone who is about to be married soon. So, he didn't really mind Bossun's annoying tsukkomi(s).

The topaz eyed man continued his talking.

"We… Well, it's not like I didn't want to date her back then. I'll admit that I was really interested in her during our cram schooling… It's just… I…" Sasuke looked like he tried to find the right words. "I wanted to do it more properly…"

Sasuke placed his hand on his chest and began speaking, "This kind of emotion is important for human's life, it's a part of our lives. If she and I… went out together that time and I did something reckless that would make her sad or down, it would probably affect our future relationships. 'I might not get to see her in the future'… that was what I thought…"

"But I'm glad that it turned out well… Even though it took approximately ten years for me to finally propose her," Sasuke smiled gently.

Bossun and Himeko replied his radiant smile with a… pair of comment.

"That's our prime-minister candidate! Hyu hyu!"

"No. He's just being too brick-headed! Hyu hyu!"

"DON'T BRING THAT UP AGAIN! IT'S TOO CLICHÉ! AND WHAT'S WITH THAT [hyu hyu]? IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR LAUGHS?" Sasuke snapped and pointed at the couple.

"Ahaha. Sorry about that…" Himeko said.

"You see, Tsubaki. Hime and I were about to re-read the love letters from you and Saaya..."

"WHAT THE HECK? YOU STILL HAVE THEM?"

"Ye… yeah… Apparently I stored them inside my cabinet and framed them. Ushashahaha," Bossun snickered evilly.

"To read love letters from another girl (and guy) in front of your wife… Do you have a heart, Fujisaki?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"Well, Hime wants to read them, so it's okay. Right, Hime?"

"Yup! It is okay, Tsubaki!"  
"Aaaah. I see now! You said that because you don't want us to re-read your letter, didn't you?" Himeko teased.

"_This is so embarrassing…_"  
"Sh-Should I just go home?" Sasuke looked away.

"No! No! You still have to ease your worries away, right?"

"We won't let you go home empty-handed! Because we are…"

"SKET DAN!"

The couple did the same old style they always did together back then in high school whenever the SKET Dan received problems from their customers.

Sasuke could only smile nostalgically upon looking the SKET Dan gesture after such a long time. It brought back his memories of his high school years when he was the President of the Student Council and successfully made Kaimei high-school into a better school. Of course he also remembered that it was on that fated school that he met his destined bride.

However, his smile is faded and his face is reddened as soon as Bossun came back with the love letter Sasuke wrote on the night of the first day of cram school.

"AARGH. THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!"

…

* * *

**10 Years ago.  
Tsubaki's household.  
6 P.M.**

It was really dark in Sasuke's room. The window was closed tightly and the door was locked from the inside. Why did he close them all? It's because he needed his room to be a sound proof space since he will be requiring a big deal of concentration to do something he had never ever thought to do in his life: Writing love letter(s). One for his older twin brother and the other was for a twin-ponytail haired girl who was a sister of someone he really admired.

Despite locking himself in a soundproof space, he still couldn't gather any concentration.

"… ugh… Dang it… I can't think of a word! I've never did something like this before! Why do I have to do this?"

"Wait. This is the President's order! I have to do this!" He clenched his fists.

"Hmm… I think I'll start with the easier one… So… it will be the one who has closer relationship with me, huh?" He held his pen again and began writing, but he stopped after 2 seconds.

"OK… Dear Fujisaki… Wait, why did I write Fujisaki first? It's not like we have a close relationship! And he is annoying to the root in the first place! Fine then! I'll go with Agata Saaya's now! And I will make it better than Fujisaki's love letter! Here I come!"

Sasuke hit the edge of his pen to the surface of the paper and began writing love letter for the ex-president's sister, "Dear Agata Saaya…"

_"Hmm… A love letter's content should be the writer's impression of the target with flattery words, right? Okay then."_

The pen moved smoothly without stopping. He used every praising word he ever known until now from songs, poem, novel, etc, and wrote them down on the paper, regardless of the meaning. The student council president never felt such heart-warming emotion as love before in his life, that's why he thought that it was okay to put everything that was in his mind.

After he finished with Saaya's, Sasuke continued to write for his brother again.

….

* * *

**At the same time at Agata household, Saaya's room.**

_Uuuh… Why did brother ask us to write love letters? Couldn't he give another punishment? For example, do another harder question or anything else. It must be because of his doubts towards Bossun!_

Agata Saaya, a _tsundere _in love, was sitting at her desk in her bedroom to think of what she should write in her love letter. It should be quite easy to express her admiration towards Bossun in a piece of paper since she is madly in love with him. But her _tsun-tsun _side made her shook her head every time she found 'overheated' words in her letter.

_It's so hard! Writing for Bossun is really hard! What if I wrote something wrong in the letter? I will be very embarrassed! He might even get irritated!_

Suddenly, in Saaya's complicated mind, Bossun's face popped out. He was making an annoyed and disgusted expression.

"NOOOO! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!"

"Now what should I do?"

"Ah I know! I can warm up my imagination by writing for Tsubaki-kun first!"

Saaya took out another paper from the drawer and began writing for Sasuke. Unexpectedly, it's easy for her because she could easily write down her imagination freely on the paper because she rarely made any conversations with Sasuke. She assumed that it was harmless towards her relation with Sasuke since they barely made any conversations. Regardless of what she writes down, nothing will change.

"_Finish! Now, let's write Bossun's!_" She brushed off her love letter for Sasuke and began making Bossun's after that.

Saaya wrote each characters, words, and tenses with such great care. Without even realizing it, the digital clock in her room showed [23.33]. She was glad that she had finished those letters in time. She kept the letters in her bag and then went to bed.

…

* * *

**23.33 At night,**

**Fujisaki household, Bossun's room**

"Man! That Agata is really troublesome! He's playing with our confidence!" Bossun was laying on his bed contemplating about something.

It's already dark in his house. Akane and Rumi were already asleep. Bossun was the only person who was still up because he needed to prepare his love letter not only for his twin brother, also for a _tsundere _girl who had confessed her feelings to him a while ago; Whose brother was the one who gave this punishment to his small team.

"You'll see! I won't get nervous just because I must read this out loud!" he clenched his feet up to the sky.

_"""At that time, Bossun had already finished his love letters. Let's just skip him because he is not the main character in this story"""_

"Hey wait, Switch! Why are you the one who narrates this story! And how could I not be the main character!?"

And so, just like that, the night of the trouble-hearted ended.

* * *

**Next day,**

**Kaimei High-School, class 3-C.**

It was break time yet there were two brethren who remained still in the class, sleeping on their seats. It was reasonable. They spent their night with such hazy feelings and confusions. That was the very first time they ever wrote love letter, of course they spent a long time.

As a good friend, one would usually leave their friend who was sleeping in the class during break time. However, Himeko and Switch didn't do that. They urged Bossun to eat lunch together with them.

"Bossun~ let's eat lunch together!"

"""_Bo Bo Bo_ Bossun~ your lunch is ready…"""

"…ngggh… later, mom…"

"HE MISTOOK SWITCH'S LAPTOP'S SOUNDS WITH AKANE-SAN'S! THERE'S NO WAY AKANE-SAN WOULD CALL HIM '_BO BO BO_ BOSSUN'! IT IS A MANGA TITLE FOR GOD'S SAKE! HOW SLEEPY CAN YOU GET!?"  
"Oi Bossun! Wake uuuup!"

"Uuuu…. AAAAGH! SHUT UP HIMEKOOOO!" He banged his table.

The sudden loud sound made Sasuke, who was sleeping on his seat which was next to Bossun's, opened his cat-shaped eyes.

"Uuh… What was that?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Ah, Tsubaki. I'm sorry! We must have awakened you up as well…"  
"I know! Why don't you join us for lunch? It will be fun to eat with your older brother once in a while, right? Ufufufu~" Himeko giggled with reddened face.

"Uh? Ah? Okay… It's alright, I guess…" He half-sleepily answered.

"What? Seriously?" Bossun was shocked.

"Yaaay! Let's go Bossun, Sassun!"

"WHO IS SASSUN?"

Himeko cheerfully pushed the sleepy Bossun and _Sassun_ towards the class's exit when a figure with glasses and ponytail opened 3-C's door. That time, Himeko was still pushing Bossun on the back whom was also pushing his brother's back.

"Huh?"

"Ngg?"

The foremost boy in the line and the girl who was about to come into the class stared into each other's eyes in a speed of light before that accident happened…

That's right. Himeko pushed the boys harder once more without realizing that Daisy is on the door's nose. At such bad times, Sasuke lost his balance, making him collapsed onto his fellow student council member with his twin brother on his back.

*fa-thud!*

The gap of those eyes before now gotten even closer with the perspective owner's lips locked into each other's. Himeko and Switch could only drop their jaw upon looking at the messy scene in front of them.

"I'm sorry, Daisy-chan! Are you alright?" Himeko leaped to try helped Daisy up.

However, she found that Daisy was still in shock. The secretary of student council never thought that the one who would steal her first kiss is none other than the man whom she had served for almost two years. Not to mention, she also never even consider about having her first kiss on her high school years.

Sasuke's hazy mind has finally gone. He lifted himself and Bossun. He tidied his uniform then asked, "Are you alright, Asahi…"

"Na...?"

Daisy didn't answer him but turned her back away from Sasuke before running away.

"Asahina? Wait!"  
"What's wrong with her…?"

"AND WHY AM I HERE? WASN'T I SLEEPING AT MY SEAT?"

It looked like he had finally gained full consciousness. He was still half-sleep when he collided with Daisy and Bossun. It seemed like the force of falling to the floor had made him awakened thoroughly.

The SKET Dan members looked at each other.

"Himeko, chase her."

"Understood!" Himeko nodded and ran to Daisy's direction.

"Oi, Fujisaki. What happened actually with Asahina?"

"Nothing! She only wanted to go to the toilet! And apparently, Himeko wanted to go too, so I suggest her to run after Daisy-san!" Bossun pointed at the running Himeko.

"Ah, is that so? Ouch!" Sasuke suddenly felt hurt on his front teeth.

"_Now what?_?"

"My teeth and nose hurt… Is this because I hit the floor when I fell back there?"

Bossun dragged Switch back into their classroom again to ask him, "_Switch, do you think we should tell him the truth?_"

Switch thought over about Bossun's question for a few seconds then typed on his laptop.

"""_I think we should let Daisy take care of this herself""" _he replied in a low volume.

…

* * *

**At the restroom**

Daisy was panting on the wash basin. After she was able to breathe normally again, she looked into the mirror only to find her face was as red as a steamed crab. She also felt her cheeks were hotter and wet from her sweat.

She replayed the messy scene she has just jumped into a while ago in her mind.

When Sasuke suddenly appeared on the edge of her nose and when she felt his lips pressed against hers.

She touched her pink lips gently when suddenly Himeko made her appearance on the women's bathroom. Himeko was expecting to find Daisy in tears, yet what she found was…

"_Daisy-chan is smiling?_"

"O-Onizuka-san?"

"Daisy-chan, are you alright?"

"I… I am alright. Don't worry about it."

"I see…" Himeko couldn't help but to blush too when she saw Daisy's reddened cheek. That was a very rare sight to begin with. Anyone will react the same way as Himeko if they ever saw it.

The school bell suddenly rang. Break time was over.

"Ah. The bell is ringin'… Dang it. I haven't eaten my lunch yet. Now I'm so hungry…" Himeko rubbed her stomach.

"Here. Take my bread," Daisy handed Himeko her bread.

"Wow! Is… Is this okay? Have you eaten anything, Daisy-chan?"

"I have. I actually bought it for…" Daisy cut herself off. "For…"

That kissing scene is popped out again in her mind in a slow motion. Making Daisy forgot to continue her words.

"For who, Daisy-chan?"

"NVM (_NeVerMind)_"

"Aaah… I knew it!" Himeko slapped Daisy's back.

"Sh... Shut up_!_"

It suddenly became silent between the two girls until finally Daisy walked towards the restroom's exit and stop by the door to say to Himeko, "Don't tell anyone about this."

Himeko could only smile and nodded cheerfully.

…

* * *

Time flew by very fast and cram school session with Agata Soujiro, had started. He entered class 3-C with his sister, Saaya.

"Yo! How is it going everyone!?" He greeted his pupils casually.

"I'm fine, President!" Sasuke was the only one who answered his greet.

"KA KA KA! You seem pretty eager today as well, Tsubaki!"

"Since the other doesn't seem so, why you not read your love letters in front of the class?"

"WHAAAT?"

"Eh? I told you yesterday to read it out loud today, no?"

"I… I failed to hear that, President!"

"That's too bad then. Now, read it out loud!" Agata persisted. "Of course Bossun and Saaya will have to read their letters as well later!"

Saaya and Bossun gulped. They also forgot that Soujiro said to read their letters in front of the class that day. It was extremely embarrassing! But what can they do? They've lost to the mighty Switch on yesterday's clash, so they must take all the punishment.

Sasuke hesitantly made his way to the podium to read his letter.

"Go Tsubakiiii!" Captain and Himeko encouraged him.

"Shut up!" Tsubaki shushed the two before coughing his throat. "Ahem… So… I wrote this letter for Agata Saaya…"

Everyone in the class but Bossun, Saaya and Daisy laughed.

"Dear Agata Saaya…"

"I love and adore you."

Sasuke's words just now somehow had made Daisy's heart skipped a beat while Bossun and the others were thinking, "_A CONFESSION RIGHT AT THE START? JUST HOW LAME CAN YOU GET?_"

"Ever since I first laid my eyes on you I was certain they would never again picture other sweeter image. Your beauty and finesse seduced me right away."

Sasuke stopped to draw his breath then continue reading it.

"Your voice reached my ears like the sweetest melody, beating the lustful pulse of my aching heart. Ever since that first glance my life shifted as a whole, because in an instant I understood what love really is, because I understood that when love and joy are shared, more intense they become, and that grief and hardship are a lesser burden when faced with clarity and trust.

"Loving you makes me feel safer and more alive. It brought me the courage to search, in purest spring, the water that will quench our thirst, the strength to reach for the ripest fruit that insisted on growing on the highest branch, energy to overcome each and every obstacle for to have a forever open chest and a willing heart to keep you warm, body and soul, always."

"I will always foster this love and a constantly ready myself to review this feeling as a promise, of a truthful worship I have towards you. Have absolute certainty that my biggest fulfilment knows that I can make you the happiest woman and the most beloved in this earth, because I dedicate my seconds to this goal."

"That's my love letter for Agata Saaya… Huh, what's wrong everyone?" Sasuke was dumbfounded when he realized that the whole class is having blushes on their cheeks.

"Tsubaki-kun… That's… That's…" Saaya said piece by piece.

"Do… Don't get the wrong idea, Agata Saaya! It… It's merely because President Agata asked us, remember?"

By looking on this warm scene, Himeko felt like there was something off. Something very important that she has learned not too long ago that includes someone's feeling in this classroom as well.

She turned her head towards Daisy and noticed that she's frowning while squeezing her cute doll very hard at that moment.

"That's quite surprising, Tsubaki… ahahaha…" Soujiro confessed.

_"I DOUBT THAT TSUBAKI IS ABLE TO MAKE SUCH SMOOTH LOVE LETTER OUT OF NOWHERE! He must have something for Saaya! But unfortunately for him, Saaya loves Fujisaki!"_

_"Well, I still have to test if Fujisaki does love her too though…"_

"Now, Fujisaki! Let us listen to your letter!" Soujiro pointed at Bossun.

"HEEEE?"

"President Agata, what about my letter for Fujisaki?"

"Just give it to him and let him read by himself at home. Now come forth, Fujisaki! Oh~ Give applause to Tsubaki!"

The students clapped their hands as Sasuke walked down the podium and passed by Bossun to give him his love letter.

"Here. I made it terribly."

"Hmph. Never expect more from you," Bossun smirked.

The man with red popman cap was now standing on the podium goofily. Suddenly, Soujiro patted his back then whispered, "_Read Saaya's!_"

"O… Ough…"

Bossun cleared his throat then started reading, "To Saaya…"

The girl whose name has just been announced by the president of the campus support group skipped a heartbeat.

"This is a love letter for you…"

"Please receive it open-handedly."

"Thank you."

.

.

.

The whole class is silent and then yelled at the same time at Bossun, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

Just as usual, Bossun made his usual goofy face comeback.

* * *

**tsu du ku!~**

* * *

A/N: Hello, Takagi here. How is it going? Do you enjoy "The President's Harem"?

I hope I won't let you down!

I'd like to inform you that starting from this chapter, I'll have Light27 to edit this fic! He's an amazing guy that can turn this fic much smoother and understandable! Cheers, mate!

Oh another note, I will always update my fics' progress on my profile. So if you wondered about your favorite fic's status (that I wrote), you can check it out by dropping by at my profile.

Thanks for reading and please review! Say whatever you want about this fic!


	4. Stalk n' Walk

**SKET Dance**

by Shinohara Kenta

* * *

**The President's Harem**

A Fiction Story by Takagi

Edited by Light27

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

**Note: Words in italic are their inner minds or an accent.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 3! ~**

* * *

Chapter 4: "Stalk and Walk"

* * *

Bossun's love letter made everyone in the class dropped their jaws, except for Saaya. She was on the contrary actually, she seemed a rather disappointed. How could she not? The only person she held dear didn't even make her a decent (punishment) love letter. She knew that Bossun was still childish inside and all, but it still made her rather sad.

This particular scene made a certain brother mad.

_"That bastard Fujisaki has no sense of delicacy! I know he is well aware of Saaya's interest in him yet he didn't give his best writing a mere love letter! Just by looking at his face makes me want to punch him! Wait. Hold yourself, Soujiro! If you beat this man in front of your sister, it will be bad for her character development!"_

"Consider yourself as lucky, Fujisaki. Back to your seat. We are continuing the lesson."

"Lucky…?"

"Wait, Agata. What about Saaya?" Bossun asked.

"Back. To. Your. Seat!" Soujiro threw a death glance at SKET Dan's president.

"Ugh, A… Alright…"

Bossun went back to his seat that was next to Sasuke's before Soujiro began writing on the blackboard. And as her brother explaining the lesson, Saaya shot a glance at Bossun.

_"Phew. I'm glad that I didn't have to read these letters in front of the class…" _She smiled_, "…Well, I think I will just give it to him later."_

_"… And to Tsubaki-kun as well,"_ she fixed her sight to someone who blocked her sight of Bossun, Sasuke, who was listening to Soujiro's lesson with a very high concentration level.

_"His love letter is really beautiful… I wonder if he…"_ Saaya had been staring at Sasuke for quite some time, making him realize that the tsundere was looking at him secretly. Of course the president was disturbed by this.

Tsubaki turned his concentration to Saaya and whispered, "What is it, Agata Saaya? You've been looking this way for a long time now!"

"Do-Don't get the wrong idea! I am not looking at Tsubaki-kun!"

"Huh? I didn't say that you are looking at me!" He replied.

"Ah, is that so?"

Saaya couldn't concentrate at all on her studying for a certain reason. When his brother asked a pop question to the study group, Saaya failed to answer it correctly. Also, there was a time when Captain, who was sitting behind her, called her name to borrow her eraser but she turned her attention on Sasuke's place instead. This eventually came to Sasuke's caution, so then he tried to say, "Don't tell me that you…"

"Eh?"

For some reason, Sasuke's word had made Saaya blushed. It seemed like she thought that he was about to say_ 'don't tell me that you actually love me!'_ with reddened embarrassing face.

That's why she cut Sasuke's word quickly.

"NO! NOOOO! You are wro…"

"SILENT!" Soujiro banged his table.

"Yeah! We are trying to concentrate here!" Bossun looked at his brother with annoyed eyes.

"See, it's your fault, Tsubaki-kun!" Saaya said.

"HOW COME!?"

Sasuke was looking at Saaya at the moment and Saaya replied him with an irritated narrow glance. Hence, her glance was making the short-tempered man grumbled in anger. He then stopped grumbling to whisper, "Agata Saaya. Come with me after cram to School Park. We need to talk."

"Wh… What? Seriously?" She couldn't believe what she has just heard.

* * *

The cram schooling ended, the boy and girl walked to the designated place after Saaya said to her mentor brother to go home first. He refused, however. He said he had something do at the principal office at the moment. Well, that didn't change the purpose of Saaya asking his permission.

Sasuke and Saaya didn't utter a single word on their way to the park. It's understandable though. Both parties were never close to each other to begin with, because they were busy with their own; Sasuke with his Student Council President business and Saaya with her_ daily-visiting-SKET Dan-routine_. Since Sasuke wasn't really fond of that campus support club, they never really meet each other like today. If their close friends never seen them together, then that goes the same way with the SKET Dan, who's been stalking the duo since the cram was over.

"This is strange…"

"""Tsubaki and Saaya, huh?"""

"Very fishy. They do not look like a great couple at all! Tsubaki should be with Dai…"

"HYW (Hold it right there, You talkative Woman)," Daisy suddenly appeared behind them.

"Daisy! I'm sorry! Ehehe!" Himeko clasped her hands together to express that she was sorry.

"What are you doing guys? You seems doing something fun! Can I join?"

"Captain? Ah sure!"

Soon enough, they arrived at the park and sat on chopped-tree-shaped seats oblivious to the fact that they were being spied by the SKET Dan plus Daisy and Captain who were all hiding in the school building next to the park. It is quite close to where they were, so the stalkers could hear what Sasuke and Saaya were discussing.

"S… So do you want to tell me, Tsubaki-kun?"

"Agata Saaya. Listen," He looked deep into Saaya's grey orbs, making the big-breasted tsundere skipped a beat.

"I want you to know that I…"

"Oh… Could it be?" Saaya gulped, and so were Bossun, Himeko, Switch, and Captain. What about Daisy? She was showing an expression she has never shown even for once. Saaya felt like she was sure what she was going to answer, but she didn't want to make Sasuke down because of her rejection. However, she didn't seem like she can take it anymore so she cut Sasuke's words with a small soft voice.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki-kun, I…"

"… Live in a clinic," Sasuke continued his words despite Saaya's cut in.

"Eh? Come again?"

"I live in a clinic," Sasuke clarified.

"Err… So?"

"You misheard what I was saying back then in the class. You also failed to hear Ex-President Agata's question and Takahashi-san's call. I thought that you must have an earache or something. That's why, I'm telling you that my dad is a doctor and I can have him check if you have any problem with your ears," Sasuke explained long and clear.

"_THAT REALLY KILLED THE MOOD!_" The stalkers said in their thoughts.

Saaya was taken aback by Sasuke's words. It was really different with what she expected. She was a bit irritated by this. Of course, the boy had just read her his lovely love letter in front of the class yet he didn't even speak a little bit about that sensitive feeling even he was alone with her.

"TSUBAKI-KUN, I DON'T HAVE AN EARACHE," Saaya replied.

"Of course she doesn't! Tsubaki is silly!" Himeko whispered Bossun.

"Ah, is that so? Then why did you look at me when Takahashi-san called you from behind?" Sasuke asked something touchy with a deadpan expression.

"… Uuh… That's because… "

"Uuh… You know…"

The two of them suddenly got silent and so did the stalkers.

"What? Could it be that Saaya has been hooked to Tsubaki because of his love letter?" Bossun whispered.

"… No way! She…" Himeko recall their encounters with Saaya and analysed her behaviour. Her mind clearly said, _"…She won't fall for Tsubaki just because of that… She is madly in love with you, Bossun…"_

And so, she answered Bossun's whisper, "Nope! She won't!"

"Shush! Be quiet! Saaya is about to speak again!" Captain placed her forefinger in front of her lips to silence her stalking comrades.

"Tsubaki-kun…"  
"… Had a bug landed on your face, and I was about to hit it but it fly away! Ahaha!"

_"That's an obvious lie!" _

"I see. That's why my left cheek is feeling itchy!"

"**NO FRICKIN' WAY!"** Bossun and Himeko stood up from their hiding wall, making them visible from the outside.

"Eh, Bo… Bossun? And Himeko?"

"Fujisaki! What are you doing here!?"

"Huh?"

"OH NO! THEY CAUGHT US!"

"Himeko, you dummy! Why did you wailed!?"

"YOU ALSO YELLED LIKE CRAZY!"

They kept yelling at each other until the rest of the stalkers come out from their hideout to arbitrate them. Sasuke asked them why they were eavesdropping on Saaya and him.

"Because it looked like that you two will do something interesting! Ahaha!"

"What do you mean by _'doing something interesting'_?" He bluntly asked.

"Tsu… Tsubaki-kun, don't sweat the small things! It's not important!" Saaya cut in.

"Well, I'm just being curious, Agata Saaya."

Suddenly, Captain clapped her hands and said, "Now, now, I have a suggestion, guys! We are all in the same cram school study group yet we never actually hang out together right? Leave aside SKET Dan and the Student Council members of course. So why don't we have a dinner together now? It will be fun, right?"

"Ah. Good idea Captain!"

"Hmph. I'm glad I chose you as 3-C's class rep, not these creeps," Sasuke pointed out.

"Okay theeen! It's decided! ~ I actually want to give this new ramen shop a try. Let's go there!"

"Woa. Captain is really spirited when it comes to food!"

"""That's her primary point…"""

"She is a LGW **(L**ucky **G**luttony sporty **W**oman with perfect body despite her eating appetite), huh?"

"OK, Captain! Lead the way!"

"Let's go!"

From the second floor, the group's mentor was secretly watching the scene unfolding before his eyes. It seemed like he actually lied about having a business with the principal. He looked very annoyed by the particular scene.

_"That Fujisaki! How dare he appear before them! If he isn't in love with Saaya, he could just leave her be, right? There's no need to ruin her love life! Tsk. Now that they are leaving, I can't do anything but to wait at home and ask Saaya everything!"_

* * *

The group left the school gates and continued their journey to the new ramen shop recommended by the food fighter Captain. They were actually expecting a normal dinner that they can enjoy while chit-chatting with each other. However, it was not normal at all when Captain showed The SKET Dan and the Student Council duo her secret technique. Of course that successfully made Sasuke and Daisy astonished since it was their first time watching food's sudden disappearing, especially Sasuke.

"WOOOOW! Takahashi-san, that was amazing! How could you do that!?" Sasuke was amazed with sparkling eyes.

"Well, this… this is how I eat, Tsubaki-kun… There's nothing special… Ehehe!" Captain nervously answered.

_"Tsubaki is such a child!_" Bossun thought.

"That's why you should spend more time with us, Tsubaki-kun! Ahaha," Saaya commented.

"Well, unlike the SKET Dan, the Student Council is busy every single day," he turned his eyes to Saaya, then back again to captain. "Anyways, could you please show us one more time?"

"U… uh. OK. I'll do it slowly now…"

***SLURP***

"What? It's gone! I couldn't catch up with it!"

"Enough, Tsubaki. You won't ever able to catch up with that! Now let's go home. It's already dark," His brother advised him.

"Ah, you're right. It's already 6.30! Well, it has only been an hour since we were here. I guess we're refreshed enough, right? Let's go home now! We should study for tomorrow!" Sasuke said as he pulled out his money from his wallet.

After everyone collected the money on their ramen share, Sasuke volunteered to go to the cashier. Meanwhile, Bossun and Himeko had little chat about Bossun's twin brother.

"Ne Bossun, don't you think that Tsubaki has changed? Well, he changed a lot after he knew that you are his brother, but this time, he changed into… No. Not _'changed'_… He '_developed'_ into a much better person, doesn't he? You know, like… nicer and all?" Himeko whispered.

Hearing Himeko's question could only make Bossun smiled and nodded. He somehow felt proud that his brother's development got acknowledged. But the arrogant half of him felt irritated though.

"I can't agree more, Himeko," He smiled radiantly.

"Hey Bo... Bossun? Do you have a minute?" Saaya suddenly called the popman capped man.

"Ah! I... I will wait outside then! Let's go switch!" Himeko dragged the SKET Dan secretary with her.

With Sasuke queuing on the cashier, Saaya and Bossun were the only ones who remained at the table. Saaya pulled something from her bag gently. It was an envelope consisting the love letter she made the night before.

"Here. Read it at home. It won't be silly like yours!"

"Ah. Tha... thanks, man..."

"Don't get the wrong idea! I didn't write this only for you! I also wrote for Tsubaki-kun and this is merely because of Nii-san's punishment!"

"I know, i know..."

"Fujisaki, the others were waiting! Make it quick!" Sasuke shouted from the cashier.

"I know, i know! Let's go, Saaya!"

When they passed by Sasuke who's still at the cashier, Saaya stopped to hand him her love letter share, "Tsubaki-kun. Here."

"Oh. You actually don't have to gi..."

"It would be troublesome if brother finds it afterward. Just take it!"

"O... Ough... Okay. Thank you, Agata Saaya" Sasuke took the letter carelessly and put it into his pocket.

"Tch. Just call me Saaya! It's too stiff to hear you calling my full name!"

"Wh... What? No! I don't like calling people by their given name or nicknames!" Sasuke blushed.

"I, IN, SIST!" Saaya frowned.

This also happened when other Student Council members decided to call Katou Kiri by his given name. Sasuke resisted at first, but finally agreed to call him like how other members call him after a while. However, this time was different. Only by getting pressured by the tsundere girl, the president of student council nodded his head.

"OK... If you say so,"  
"Sa... Saaya..."

"That's better!" Saaya smiled happily.

Just like Himeko said, Sasuke had changed. Changed into someone better.

Soon after that, the study group went to their respective home. Bossun and Himeko went together since their house's direction were the same, so did Sasuke and Daisy, and Captain, Switch and Saaya. They went their separate ways upon meeting the intersection, except for Sasuke.

"I will escort you home, Asahina. It would be dangerous for a girl to walk alone in the dark," he pointed out.

"You… You don't have to."

"I insist. I can't forgive myself if something bad happened to you."

"Fi… fine then. Hmph."

It was actually such a bad time for Daisy to walk together only with Sasuke, not to mention a walk under the beautiful moonlight. She didn't talk to Sasuke at all today after that kiss incident. She can still felt her cheeks burned at the moment. Her cheeks got even more crimson when suddenly Sasuke broke the ice.

"Asahina."

"W-what?"

"I've just remembered something, Asahina." Sasuke somehow remembered something. "We must demote ourselves from the Student Council. We are already in second semester," he remarked.

"You are right," Daisy nodded.

"… I think I will make _Kiri _as the next President. He has become quite a splendid man, don't you think?"

"Yeah…"

It suddenly was silent again between them. It seemed like Sasuke had noticed Daisy's awkward behaviour. It kinda annoyed his short temper, actually. That's why he decided to move past the spacing out Daisy and stood in front of her to stop her walking. Daisy almost bumped into Sasuke again, but luckily she noticed him quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"You're acting weird today, Asahina. Did you catch cold or something?" Sasuke asked his dear friend out of concern.

"No I didn't. Please move, Tsubaki-kun. I have to get home quick."

"Not until you tell me what happened with you," he insisted. "You are red like a tomato now, you know. Are you sure you are alright?"

"I- I'm alright!" Daisy turned her eyes away from Sasuke and brushed him off by pushing him with her hands then continued walking.

"… Fine, then…" He followed her from behind.

Daisy was grateful that she was in front of the soon-going-to-be-EX president. This way, he won't be able to see her blush. It was somehow embarrassing for her to think that the person she had just kissed was walking beside her at that moment.

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong, Tsubaki-kun?"

"I don't know... I got a sprue on my lower lip. I think it hit the floor when we collapsed..."

Daisy gulped. The wound was actually caused when her teeth brushed against Sasuke's lower lip. She turned her back on him to hide her blush again before continued walking. The awkward atmosphere was around them once again, but thankfully, they didn't have to suffer it for a long time since they finally arrived in front of Daisy's house.

"So this is your house?"

"Yes," she opened the front gate and made her way to her house's door. Tsubaki was about to leave but stopped when he heard Daisy's voice,"Tsu, Tsubaki-kun…"

"Hm? What is it, Asahina?"

"See you tomorrow, Tsubaki-kun. Take care." she threw a beautiful luminous smile at him. It was a very rare scenery of the secretary for Sasuke which caused him to blush slightly.

"Ah. Of course, see you too, Asahina!"

.

.

* * *

At the same time at different route.

_Ah. I'm glad I gave Bossun my love letter. Although it was merely brother's punishment, I made it with my heart! I hope he likes it..._

That was what Saaya thought. However...

* * *

...

At the same time at different route.

"Oi, Himeko, don't walk too fast... I'm tired..."

"You weakling. Do you want me to carry you, little boy?" she teased.

"Like hell I'm a little boy! Look! I got a love letter from a girl! I've graduated to a man now!" Bossun showed Himeko the love letter he had just received.

"Oh. I see. I'll leave you here then!"

"No, Himeko! It's too dark here!"

"See? You are still a baby!"

"Tch. Dang it!" Bossun muttered.

The poppman capped boy was still holding the letter during his way home. Yeah. The letter he had just accepted from a girl in his study group. A letter with a_ 'to Tsubaki-kun' _written on its covering envelope.

.

.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: Hello guys. Thank you for reading "The President's Harem".

How is it? Do you like it?

Who is your favorite candidate to marry Tsubaki Sasuke in the future?

Saaya?

Daisy?

Or Captain?

Or even Himeko? (impossible though)

Ahaha. That's what a harem is. Well, the main story has not even started yet though.

Please continue look forward to this fic! ^^

And please review! Critics would be helpful too!

Thank you! And see you next time!

Special thanks to Light27 for the remarkable editing!


	5. His Last Order!

**SKET Dance**

by Shinohara Kenta

* * *

**The President's Harem**

A Fiction Story by Takagi

Edited by Light27

**Author's Note: Thank you, Light27-kun! He is a great editor! If he's not around, this fic won't get a chance to see the light!  
****Oh, don't forget to put a review! Say anything in your mind about this fic! I appreciate them and it always helps me on writing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. **

**Note: Words in italic are their inner minds or an accent.**

* * *

Chapter 5: "His Last Order!"

* * *

Bossun opened his bedroom's door and made his way towards the bed before casually throwing himself on it. A soft thump resounded, breaking his fall. He intended to take a flash sleep as he was exhausted after that day's activity with his study group-mates. However, his foster-mother, Fujisaki Akane, suddenly called him.

"Yuusuke, dinner!"

"I had dinner with my friends, mom!" Bossun replied lazily from his bedroom.

"Yuusuke, dinner!"

"No, thanks Mom. I had dinner with my friends!"

"Yuusuke!"

"What? How come she couldn't hear me?"

Bossun got up from his bed with all his might, he stretched his back a bit to relieve his spine. Later on, he heard his mother's voice for the fourth time, only to make him sighed heavily.

"Coming! Geez…"

He appeared with lazy deadpan face in the dining room, but, immediate changed into a surprised one after seeing a food he never seen before on the table. It was somewhat surprising to him. The food was still hot as its wonderful cheesy scent permeated Bossun's nostril. Akane probably had just made this. Inhaling the cheesy scent once more, Bossun's expression changed into a high-spirited one as he felt an amazing desire in his mouth.

"Woa! What is this, Mom? It looks ultra-delicious!" Bossun said while drooling all over his chin.

"This is 'Lasagna'. My colleague taught me how to make it this morning! Try it!"

"Mama, why did you call Onii-chan here? I can eat them all myself! Also, Onii-chan said he already had dinner with his friends!" Bossun's sister, Fujisaki Rumi, pointed out.

"No, Rumi. You'll be a sumo athlete if you finish that plateful of Lasagna by yourself!" he answered instead of his mother.

"Onii-chan, you know how I eat snacks everyday right? But look! I still have this great figure!"

"Naw naw. It's not even close."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, ONII-CHAN!?"

"JUST BE QUIET AND EAT BEFORE THE LASAGNA GETS COLD!" Akane threw an austere looks at her children.

"OK, OK… Let's dig in!"

After that harmless bickering, the Fujisakis settled down and took a bite of Akane's newly-learned lasagna. Italian foods _are_ really well-accepted by youth in Japan, Bossun and Rumi were no exception as they slowly savoured the taste of the exquisite flavours.

"This…" Rumi slowly chewed the food, "This is amazingly delicious, Mom! The cheese is dancing as I chew the beef!" Rumi couldn't hide her amazement anymore.

"Ahaha! Thank you, sweetheart! Here, take another slice!"

"Rumi! You had eaten two plates of it! I haven't even finished mine! Who are you? Captain's disciple?"

Bossun walked back to his chamber, burping, as they had finally finished eating the lasagna. He felt like he couldn't eat anymore because he already had a bowl of ramen before that lasagna. That was not a problem for him though because he was particularly interested of how lasagna would taste like.

"Man, I'm beat… Now I'm sleepy... Darn it. Well, a night without study won't be a problem…"

He lethargically shut his eyes, as he did so, he saw a certain envelope on his table from the corner of his eyes.

_Hmm, maybe I'll read it first before sleep…_

Bossun stretched out his arm to reach the envelope, refusing to leave the bed. Successfully in doing so, he immediately returned to his previous lazy state. He pried the envelope open and pulled the content out.

"Hmm… Let's read it, shall we…"

"It's kinda embarrassing… this is the first time I've ever received a love letter from a girl. Ushashasha," he laughed at himself. He unfolded the letter and shocked at the unexpectedly peculiar sight… a blank paper with only a few words in it.

_We weren't close to each other and my first impression of you was terrible. But I think we can still get along if we spend more time together._

_A. Saaya_

"WHAT IS THIS? This is not much different from my letter! I thought she already came into Sket Dan room quite a lot!"

_This is weird… I thought she said that she…_

_Well, ain't a big deal actually…_

Bossun nonchalantly dropped the letter on the floor, because he was too lazy to further stretch his limbs.

With that, the day had ended for Bossun, who slept earlier than any other senior students who supposedly should be giving their best on studying since they will face countless try-outs and ultimately, National Exam.

* * *

Unlike his twin brother - who lived separately from him - Tsubaki Sasuke had not taken his leisure time into sleeping yet. Instead, he chose to spend more time on studying.

However that night, Sasuke didn't only study but also read something he would never thought he would get: A Love Letter from a Girl.

. . . . . .

_Listen to your heart…you might not hear anything, because your heart is listening to mine in that adorable silence._

_Listen to my words…you might not hear anything, because when I say nothing it's when I speak the most._

_Look at me…and don't say anything, if we love each other, I will understand everything._

_Let's imagine that passed over us a hundred years, we went along through hundreds of attempts, we faced death to save each other, we crossed mountains of suffering while holding our hands, we know each other's soul as we know our own hands, that your heart gathered all my thoughts, all my troubles, all my mistakes, that my eyes care all your dreams and hopes._

_I don't want to wait a lifetime to feel that we are a part of each other, let's imagine now, even if we have so much to discover and learn yet, let's imagine we spent together a hundred years and we are spiritually connected as one._

_I love you… You know it…_

_And I will always be here, waiting for you._

_-A. Saaya_

. . . . . . .

Speechless.

Sasuke, being a pure-hearted and clueless boy couldn't do anything but gape after he finished reading the letter. He began fidgeting over the letter, of course he would. This _is_ the very first time he had received a love letter from a girl. His heart even skipped a beat when he saw the scene of Mimori giving a love letter in _'Gachinko Vivage Battle'._

Sasuke had been outrageously serious over past three years to even dwell himself in relationships and the sorts. He hadn't even thought of being attractive to girls - although they say that he is a good-looking boy.

_Agata Saaya… To think that she would make such a letter even though we both weren't too close to each other… This is beyond madness! Could it be that she…_

_". . ."_

_Is actually very good at writing? As expected from President Agata's sister!_

"Ugh, but I feel kinda nervous… What should I do when I face her tomorrow? I can't keep fidgeting like this forever!" Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"Anyways, what does 'sidekick' mean?" Sasuke decided to put all those fidgeting on the back of his mind and looked upon an English subject's paragraph problem.

Time goes by really quick and it gradually drained Sasuke's energy to stay awake. He decided to stop studying. Subsequently, he tidied up his books before he finally went sleep that night.

* * *

It was a typical morning at Kaimei high-school. None of the students did anything weird, especially the senior students. People could easily recognize them as most of them brought a note or two on their hands for they would face countless try-outs exams and quiz by next week. It was only natural for them to give their best since this semester would be their last period in high-school, their crossroads of destiny.

And later on that day's afterschool, one sophomore student would be the new president of student council.

In the Student Council's room,

"Kiri."

"Yes. Kaicho."

"You'll be the President of Student Council." Tsubaki announced, "As from this moment, you're in charge of the school."

"Congratulations, Kiri-kun!" Mimori and Daisy clapped their hands as they gathered near Kiri.

"'Gratz."

"Congratulation, Kiri…" Usami _said_ nervously.

"… Eh?"

"…"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Usami. I'm still not get used to you talk to men directly. It's a great development for you though. How should I put it…? I'm proud of you!"

"Don't get the hold of yourself, EX-President Tsubaki. I still hate men," she pointed out.

"… You little…!"

"Thank you everyone," Kiri suddenly cut in. He bowed deeply and said, "Thank you for everything."

"Oi, oi. You don't have to bow, Kiri… You're making me…"

"I am indebted, Kaicho. It would be a disgrace for me if I don't bow before you dive into the real harsh world by yourself!" Kiri explained, "Kaicho, I can feel that you made me into a better man after a year serving you. I am no longer a rude boy who only thinks of himself!"

_"Serving...?"_ Tsubaki wondered.

"However, I couldn't help but to feel a little... helpless. I would be at loss if you are not around!" Kiri confesed, "I won't know what to do without you around!"

The scene was too much for the others to bear. They couldn't hold their tears from running down their cheeks.

"Kiri. Stand up."

"Yes!"

The ex-president Sasuke patted Kiri's shoulder and smiled brightly before saying, "You are more than ready. I know you can do it. I know you will protect our school with your strong will, in fact, I can stand here with you because you were always by my side, Kiri."

"You'll make Kaimei High a better school than it is now. I am sure of it. None can do better than you."

However, it seemed that radiant smile wasn't for long as Tsubaki broke up a tear.

"K-Kaicho…"

"Tsubaki-kun…"

"D… _D.O.S_…"

Daisy and Mimorin stood from their seats then approached the crying Sasuke and Kiri to congratulate the new president of student council. After shaking hands with his seniors, Kiri bowed to Sasuke again, making the ex-president felt bashful of it. This scene also made Hani who was still on her seat sighed heavily.

"Gee. How messed up... Boys are like the 'alt' button…" Hani said. She then walked to Kiri and touched him only to make herself changed into her alter ego, Bunny. And of course, the first thing Bunny did was hugging those boys.

"PRESIDENT SASUKEEEEEE! BUNNY IS SO SAAAD!"

"Bu… Bunny!?"

"Let me go, Bunny!"

"It will be very lonely without you guys here… Uhuhuhuuuuuunnn…. Ah I know! How about I give you '_something special'_ for the last time, President Sasuke?" She loosened her tie.

"K… Know shame, fool! Let go of meee! Asahina! Touch her!"

"Let go of him and give me back my cute little Hani!" Daisy moved her hands with all her might. However, as Bunny dodged, Daisy lost her balance and hit Sasuke's nose instead with her forehead. Even the last Ninja, Kiri, failed to protect his master since Bunny was clinging all over him as well...

"Are you alright, Tsubaki-kun? Daisy-chan?"

"Kaicho! I'm deeply sorry for being careless!"

"Ouch… I'm alright Uunyu, Kiri."  
"Asahina, are you alright?"

"E… _E_PFI. _I am Perfectly Fine, Ex-Prez_," Daisy stood giddily with a red forehead.

"YOU ARE NOT! Stop act cool when you are in trouble! You even said a wrong acronym! I will bring you to infirmary!"

"I can go myself! Besides, I am not feeling dizzy!"

"Aha! So you DO feel dizzy!" Sasuke pointed at Daisy.

"No, I said I am not dizzy you exaggerating long eyelashes _EX_-president!"

Looking upon the comedic fight scene could only make Mimori and other student council members sighed.

"Anyways, Kiri. I'll entrust this school to you from now on," he said calmly after his debate with Daisy.

"Your order, President. I promise I won't let you down!"

"Good. Now I want to take a walk as the president for the last time. See you later guys."

"Kaicho!"

"Don't follow me, Kiri. I want to be alone."

Sasuke moved past the door then close it behind him and walked away from student council's room, leaving the rest of the members questioning Sasuke's unusual behavior.

_Regardless of what Kaichou said, I feel the need to follow him!_

* * *

Kiri ignored his master's order and stalked him carefully. He went upstairs, heading for the roof. The now EX-president then walked to the iron fence and placed his hands on it. Sasuke brought back all of his memories of his high-school life.

When he became a freshman, then transform into a stubborn student council's vice-president in his sophomore year, and ultimately the President.

In his mind, he also projected the scene when he finally learned about his twin brother who was none other than his arch-enemy…

And the great time he had together with him…

And the great time he had with other student council members…

He couldn't do anything but to take a deep breath then smiled heavily.

_I can't believe it's already been three years, huh?_

"Hm? If it isn't Tsubaki… What are you doing here alone?" Suddenly, a group of four people appeared.

"Hmph. The Sket Dan and Agata Saaya… I just need some alone time."

"Don't be like that… Alone is no good!" Bossun stood beside his twin brother while opening the cover of his bread.

The ninja approached the group silently so that he could hear what they were talking about.

"Heee? Katou as the new student council president?! Will that be alright?" Bossun said after he took a bite of the bread.

"Hmm… I see. I know he got what it takes," Himeko placed her hand on her chin.

"""He is also strong-willed. I guess you have made a good call there, Tsubaki"""

"Well, I don't know him much, but if you guys say so, I agree," Saaya said before sucking her guava juice.

"Oi, oi. Why do you guys seem trust him so much already? I still have my doubts on him!" Bossum drank his milk to swallow his bread.

"Don't you dare doubt Kiri, Fujisaki! He's a better man than I AM!" Sasuke yelled at Bossun, making him choked by the milk.

While Himeko and Switch helped Bossun from his choking, Sasuke closed his eyes then continued his explanation about how Kiri was the best candidate for the new president.

"At first, he was a troublesome man who thought of himself and himself only…"

"""Bossun! Stay with us!"""

"Bossun!"

"But now, he is a more caring person. He even successfully made Usami talks with men normally. Not to mention, he also is a flexible guy. Unlike me who stick to school rules too much. If you are close to him, you will know it."

"Bossun! Hang in there!" Himeko hit Bossun's back hardly in the background.

"I believe in him. He is the only one I can entrust this school to."  
"Kiri will be my successor and no one can change my opinion about… Heee? What are you doing? What happened to Fujisaki?"

Bossun gulped the bread for good. He then inhaled as much air as he needed to shout at his twin brother.

"I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, DUMMY!"

"Haaa? How could that be my fault?!"

"Ugh, now my belly ain't feeling right…"

Upon hearing Bossun's claiming about his unwell stomach, Switch checked the bread's plastic only to find that it had already expired. He then started typing on his laptop, """Bossun, the bread you just eaten didn't have any durability left."""

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SWITCH?" Bossun yelled.

"""It's expired. Three days ago."""

"WHAAAAT?"

"Man. You were very unlucky to choose that one," Himeko sighed.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO? OH MY GOD, I AM GONNA DIE! OH NO! A LARGE SNAKE WILL COME OUT FROM MY TUMMY!"

"Shut up, you are just exaggerating it! You should have faith in your body!"

"Himekoooo, help meee! I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die!"

"OK, OK. I will take you home… Switch, help me lift Bossun up."

"""There, there"""

"Aah, thank God you guys are here. I can't move my legs…"

"Again! You are just exaggerating it!"

"I will help you too…"

"Ah, no need to Saaya. Himeko is more than enough. I mean look, she is a gorilla! OUCH! THAT HURTS!" Bossun wailed as Himeko punched him on his stomach.

"That should help you digest the bread for good!"

The Sket Dan headed to the stair after Himeko's punch on Bossun, leaving Sasuke and Saaya (and the hiding Kiri) on the rooftop, under the red evening sky.

"That Fujisaki is such a child… Is he going to skip President Agata's cram school?"

"Tsubaki-kun…"

"What is it, Aga… ehm, Saaya? Heee? Why are you crying?"

"Tsubaki-kun… May I borrow your shoulder?"

"O… Ok. Sure…" Sasuke nervously said.

Saaya moved closer to Sasuke, placing her head on his shoulder… Crying all over. It seemed like she felt sad after Bossun rejected her offer to help him because he already was with Himeko and Switch. Although Switch was there too, it still was hurt to Saaya knowing that Bossun chose Himeko over her again. She couldn't do anything but to cry.

Shouldering a crying girl would never be in Sasuke's thought. This is the first time for him.

_Why is she crying? What is actually happened to her?_

"Saaya. Could it be that you ate expired bread as well? Did you checked the bread's cover?"

"No, I didn't eat anything…" She answered while still covering her face with Sasuke's shoulder.

_What happened then? I must make her stop crying! What should I do?_

"Ah. This might will make you cheer up a little… I read your love letter last night and… How should I put it? It was very beautiful. How could you make such words, Saaya?"

"Beautiful? *sob*"

"Don… Don't get so high! But well… That was the very first time for me to receive a love letter… So thank you."

"Did you bring it, Tsubaki-kun? The letter?" Saaya finally stopped crying. Her eyes were still swollen though.

_What? Could it be that I mixed the letter by accident? I didn't write a sweet letter to Tsubaki-kun!_

"No. I left it at home. Why?"

"No… Nothing! Ahaha!_"_

It was suddenly silent again between them. Saaya decided to break the ice though.

"By the way thank you Tsubaki-kun, for lending me your shoulder. *sob*_"_

"Don't mention it…"

"Saaya. Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Tsubaki-kun?"

Sasuke walked to the iron fence on the edge of the rooftop then turned around and looked at Saaya.

"Our school… Did I succeed making it better than before?"

Saaya wiped her eyes with her sweater's sleeve before expressing a radiant beautiful smile, "Uun. Certainly, Tsubaki-kun."

"Hmph. I'm glad that you said so," he replied her smile.

"Now let's head back to the class. President Agata might have been there already."

Sasuke and Saaya had left. Kiri went out from his hiding place. He had watched the scene from the very start and just kept silent, hearing Sasuke's opinion about him.

_Kaichou really trust me… I am honoured._

"Kaicho… I won't let you down! For the sake of a better school, I'll follow your footsteps! I will protect this school with my life!" He clenched his fists towards the evening sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agata Soujiro was stunned when he walked into class 3-C because there were only two persons who sit in the class: Captain and Daisy. Who were studying math together to kill some time. It seemed like Daisy was enjoying working together with Captain. They even manage to finish first during Soujiro's sudden quiz two days before.

Soujiro looked around in front of the class door then asked the girls.

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know, Agata-san…" Captain answered.

"Maybe they skip?"

"Daisy-san, there's no way Tsubaki-kun would skip! Ahaha!" She giggled. "Well, I'm not sure about the others though."

Suddenly, two well-known figures appeared behind Soujiro. One of them said, "Sorry we are late."

"Eh? Onii-chan is here already? Were you waiting for us?"

However, her brother was not in the state he could listen to someone's question as he suddenly in shock when he saw Saaya entered the room with Tsubaki.

"Onii-chan?"

"Saaya… What happened? Where is Fujisaki?"

"Ah. Bossun went home. He ate expired bread and felt dizzy. So Switch and…" She gulped."…Himeko-chan took her home."

Sasuke noticed Saaya's sudden expression change as she looked down at that moment, so he tried to say something nice that he thought it would ease her…

"My father is a doctor, so…"

"I am not sick!"

* * *

Bossun, Himeko, and Switch were walking to Fujisaki household. However, just when they stood in front of Bossun's house's door, Switch suddenly got an E-mail from Otakura which made his eyes went up in flames.

_Usuicchi, don't forget that today is Liberty Maji's 7th OVA's BD/DVD launching. You will skip your cramming, right? Eheheh (^-^)_

Switch put his cell phone back to his pocket after he replied Otakura's E-mail.

"""I am afraid this is as far as I can go, guys,""" Switch said, """I have a certain mission I must prevail at all cost, Bossun-dono. Himeko-dono."""

"Why did you sound like Shinzou just now?"

"Even it has Shinzou's accent and intonation! Just how big is your voice maker software's potential actually? You should have won an award for that!"

"""It's voice synthesis software."""

"By the way, Himeko. Aren't you going back as well? I think I am already fine!"

Just after Bossun finished his sentence, his stomach suddenly growled again.

"Oghh Maybe I'm not that well…"

"Don't act all cool if you are still feeling not well!"

"""Well then. I shall take my leave. I will leave Bossun in your care, Himeko."""

"Ah sure. You can leave him to me!"

"""See ya guys"""

"See you Switch!"

…

"Now, now, where is my key I wonder?" He groped his bag, finding his house's key.

"Huuuuh?!"

_Wait! So I am now all alone with Bossun?_

_"_Ah. Here it is… Now let's put it in and…_"_

_ALONE WITH BOSSUN IN HIS HOUSE!? GYAAA! THIS IS SO WRONG!_

"Bossun, I think I have to…"

"Ugh, my head feels so dizzy. I can't even put the key into the keyhole right…"

"Le… Let me help you…"

_It's fine. It will be fine! Even he suddenly gone wild somehow, he's still that weak Bossun! I can beat him into pulp!_

_Wait, what am I talking about? There is no way Bossun would do anything weird to me!_

"Oi, what are you spacing out for? If you don't wanna do it, then don't."

"Ah. Sorry. Sorry."

Just when Himeko put the key in, the wooden door was suddenly opened, revealing a beautiful chestnut haired woman before Bossun and Himeko.

"Ara? Himeko-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Akane-san! Thank God you are here!"

"Himeko, take me to the bathroom please… I want to poop but my legs are shakin'…"

"O… ough. Lead me there," Himeko nodded and put Bossun's left hand on her neck to help him move.

"Eh? What happened, Yuusuke?"

"I ate expired bread and now I felt dizzy and having a stomachache," Bossun faced his mom.

"Oh, my God! Didn't you look upon the date before you ate?"

"No, Mom… Himeko, hurry! My stomach was making weird sounds just now! AARGH"

"Shouldn't you go to doctor, Bossun?"

"Lemme poop first then we can talk about it!"

"You have no dignity! Talking like that in front of a girl!"

Himeko finally delivered Bossun to the bathroom before Akane called her to come to the living room. The blonde haired girl actually had noticed that her best friend's mother been watching her since she came and wondered when she would make a call.

Akane and Himeko were now sitting on the living room's sofa, striking up a conversation.

"Himeko-chan. Thank you very much for taking Yuusuke home," she smiled.

"You are welcome, Akane-san. Actually, it was not me alone. I was with Switch too. Ehehehe!"

"I see. Switch-kun was with you too, huh?"

"By the way, Akane-san, where is Rumi-chan?"

"She is out to her friend's birthday party."

"Ah, is that so?"

"Himeko-chan. I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Akane-san?"

_What is she gonna ask with such serious face? It's also been quite a long time since the last time we talked to each other, I felt so stiff!_

"Actually, I've been wondering about this for a long time but couldn't find the right time to ask…" Akane paused, "Are you in love with Yuusuke?"

"W… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Himeko was caught off guard, "What's with that question, Akane-san?" Himeko couldn't stop fidgeting on her seat.

"Fufufu. Being a mother, make me very keen of something like this, you know. You don't have to hide~"

"Awawawawawaaaaa! I don't understand what you are talking about, Akane-san. Ahahaha."

"Listen, Himeko-chan," Akane expressed a very serious face that even made Himeko gulped her saliva.

"Yuusuke …"

"Ah~ That was refreshing! I feel like I am reborn! Eh, Himeko? You still there?"

"Yeah… How are you doing now, Bossun? Do you feel better?"

"Yup. But my head is still dizzy though. By the way, aren't you had to go home?"

"No. She will eat dinner with us!" Akane patted Himeko's shoulder cheerfully, only to the blonde girl's shock.

"Hee? But I…"

"No, no. It's alright. Rumi won't have dinner with us since she's with her friends," Akane then smirked before she whispered. "_ this way, we can continue our 'woman to woman' talk, right?_"

"Thank you, Akane-san. But my mom urged me to eat dinner at home this morning. She said she is about to give her all on making a… an omelet! So… Next time! Bossun, get well soon!" Himeko hurriedly stood up to get her bag then walked to the exit door, followed by Bossun.

"Thank you, Himeko. You saved my life. I might be dead already before I got here if you weren't there."

"Don't mention it. Uuh… See… See ya tomorrow!"

Bossun waved at Himeko before he disappeared from his house then closed the door behind him.

"What's with her actually?"

"She was just being nervous, Yuusuke."

"Nervous? For what?"

* * *

It was 10 o'clock on a cold spring night yet it didn't make Agata Saaya, a tsundere maiden, stop her from studying since she was already in her last semester in high school. At that time, she was still sitting on her studying desk to review what she had learned from her brother's session that day: English, math, and biology. After finished with everything, she later placed her face on her crossing arms and closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember what happened with her love life.

She couldn't help but to imagine her dearest friend, Bossun.

_Bossun, now it's crystal clear that without realizing it, you actually don't have any special feeling towards me…_

She then remembered the face of a girl who always stood with Bossun wherever he goes.

_I can't beat Himeko-chan. She is too big in your heart even though Switch-kun said that you two aren't dating…_

That night, on her desk, Saaya's tears were overflowing, trickling down her cheeks.

She took a deep breath and said in her mind…

_I can't be with you..._

_I have no place in your heart..._

_I will give up on you…_

…

Agata Soujiro, a student of Tokyo University whose IQ is over 160, was sitting on a living room sofa, watching TV. That's how he looked from the outside but inside his brain, he actually worked his gear of thoughts very hard. It seemed like he concerned about the event he arranged himself for his sister turn out to be not how he had expected.

_Damn that Fujisaki! He did not at least make the love letter seriously although he knows about Saaya's feeling towards him! Unforgivable! I know his friends said that he has zero delicacy but this is too much! As her brother, I have to warn Saaya about that!_

He was about to stand up when suddenly Saaya entered the living room. He called his sister and asked her to sit on the sofa with him. The little sister was confused when she noticed her older brother's scary expression; however she still had a seat next to him.

"Saaya, I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Onii-chan?"

"Are you still interested in Fujisaki?"

Hearing Soujiro's question made Saaya meekly smiled before she looked down dejectedly. Without any words spoken from the siblings, the genius older brother got her answer. He moved closer to his sister to lend her his shoulder and hugged her tightly.

* * *

~T B C

* * *

A/N: Hello guys! Thank you for reading!

I'm sorry I could not update this fic consistently. I'm kinda busy with the real world. lol.

Please review~


	6. The Case

**SKET Dance**

by Shinohara Kenta

* * *

**The President's Harem**

A Fiction Story by Takagi

Edited by Light27

**AN: Thank you, Light-kun for editing this chapter in your busy day! He's a great editor!**

**I DON'T OWN SKET DANCE**

* * *

Chapter 6: "The Case"

* * *

**Present time, ten years after graduation.**

"Man, I can still remember how my stomach churned after eating that expired bread… It was intense! I felt like my stomach was going to burst right there and then!"

"Yuusuke, could you not bring something like '_my stomach is going to burst_' please?" The currently pregnant Himeko asked with an uneasy tone.

"But Hime, the feeling was too strong to be forgotten! My stomach was growling like crazy and-"

"_BOSSUN_! Do you want to taste my hockey stick again?!"

"Why are you so angry, _Himeko? _I was just reminiscing the past… wait, where are you going?"

"I am going to take my _Flagrance_!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Bossun sprung from the sofa and chased after Himeko.

"QUIET YOU BOTH!" Sasuke slammed the family room's coffee table in front of him, "Honestly, you both have a guest now! Behave like a good host! What if it wasn't me who came here? You should be ashamed…"

The married couple calmed down on Sasuke's stern reminder. The two of them returned to the sofa.

"Especially you, Fujisaki. You should be more sensitive to what you're saying!" Sasuke continued his scolding. This was a second nature to him to scold someone who did something out of the norm. That rare critic mind was the reason of his number of votes. But it seemed like his brother understood what he was stressing here…

The married couple exchange looks before they said in unison, "Which Fujisaki?"

"OF COURSE YOU, FOOL!" He pointed at his twin brother, "Your wife, Hime-san, is currently bearing your child yet you can still say bad things about _stomach_! Respect her hard work!"

"Hmm hmm!" Himeko nodded wisely, "Listen to your brother, _Bossun_!"

"Uggh… You're right…"

Bossun glanced at Himeko, who was – at the time – throwing a cold look towards her husband. However that death-stare didn't last long when Himeko's pair of sapphire orbs met Bossun's passionate chocolate eyes. Himeko fidgeted and blushed on her seat as they stare into each other emotions.

"I'm sorry, Hime…," Bossun moved his body closer to his wife, enveloping her into a hug.

"I-it's fine, Yuusuke… Mou…"

Sasuke, who was sitting in front of the couple, covered his eyes – like a little boy watching a kissing scene in a movie - when he noticed Bossun and Himeko's face were a mere inch from each other.

"Kn-know shame fools!"

"What's wrong with kissing my wife? It's up to me, ya kiddo!"

"Who are you calling a 'kid'?" Sasuke protested, uncovering his eyes only to cover it again as Bossun pressed his lips against Himeko's, "Oh, stop that!"

"See? You're a kiddo!" Bossun pointed his forefinger at the prime minister candidate, "You know, when I was a kid, Mom would always cover my eyes whenever we were watching movies and suddenly it turned into a kissing scene! That means you are still a boy!"

"MOVIES ARE DIFFERENT! You two were kissing directly in front of me!" Sasuke snapped.

"Ne, Tsubaki… I wonder how would you react if _she _kisses you in front of us? Ufufufun! I'll bet that would be exciting to watch! Shall we call her here? Well, it's already half past ten though…," She gazed at the antique grandfather clock behind Sasuke. She then suggested, "I know! How about we invite her over for a sleepover? You are not planning to go home, are you Tsubaki?"

"O-OUTRAGEOUS!"

"N-no! That's BRILLIANT! Let's call _her, _Hime!"

"I've already texted her~ Kyaa! I can't wait!"

"WHAT?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIIIIIND?"

There was a moment of silent between the three of them briefly after Sasuke's wail.

"That's it, I-I'm getting out of here…"

"Wait! Wait, Tsubaki! I was just playing with you! Look! No message!" Himeko showed him her phone.

Bossun jumped out from the sofa to block the exit by stretching out his hands, "Come on, spend the night here. It's dangerous for you to go home alone in the middle of the night."

Upon hearing his twin brother's plead, Sasuke's cheeks became red. Memories of when he stayed over at Akane's house and played video games with Bossun popped into his mind.

He could only think of happiness and joy when he was together with his twin brother – which he rather die than saying that out loud.

"W-well, it can't be helped then," Sasuke then turned his eyes towards Himeko, "But Hime-san, the message thing is really a joke, right?"

"Ummm… well, how should I put it… It was no-"

_*BEEP!*  
*You got mail!*_

"huh?"

"Whoops."

.

.

.

"THAT WAS A REPLY FROM HER, ISN'T IT? YOU REALLY INVITED HER HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE JUST INVITED HER OVER!" Sasuke held his head and shook it violently. He intended to shake Himeko's, but he refrained as she was pregnant at the moment. "What part of '_I'm nervous to meet her now'_ don't you understand?"

The couple couldn't help but to giggle at Sasuke's reaction. Bossun gently pushed his brother back to the sofa again, calming him down and offered him a drink.

"Really, you looked just like after they saw _those photos _ten years ago," Himeko reminisced while Bossun went and grabbed a bottle of soda from their fridge in the kitchen – he was still within earshot though.

"You mean during _that _case?" Bossun said from the kitchen.

"Yup! _The President's Harem _case…"

"Ghh… How come you still remember something that filthy?"

"Of course we remember, Tsubaki. It was the turning point of your romance life, wasn't it Tsubaki?"

"Turning point…," Tsubaki repeated, "I guess you could put it like that…"

Sasuke took a deep breath before he closed his eyes lethargically, bringing himself to the memories of events ten years ago… A certain irrefutable incident at Kaimei High known as the _The President Harem _case.

* * *

**KAIMEI HIGH SCHOOL, 10 YEARS AGO**

It was five days before mid-term exams. The cramming program had been running for more than a week now and the mentors felt quite confident with their pupils' development. Agata Soujiro's class was deemed the most impressive class with the most grade increment. Normally, Soujiro would do things in his own way (lazily and forced). But it seemed that Soujiro wanted the best for his class since most of them are important friends (and beloved little sister). He miraculously made Himeko – who once had a very bad grade – achieved excellent result.

The said girl was very jolly about this and she bragged it to her best friend with the red Poppman cap, Bossun during break.

"Bossun, look! Look! This is my very first time getting 79% on MATH surprise quiz! I'm a freaking genius!"

"Wow, you're really much smarter now Himeko… Congrats!"

"What's with that tone? How rude! I wasn't that bad! If I studied a little, I could have achieved this kind of result in the past too!" Himeko reasoned, "By the way, how did you do Bossun?"

"Ah, me?" Here," Bossun handed his answer sheet with a confident smirk on his face.

"86!? You got 86?! That's almost 90! How did you do it? What did you eat last night?!"

"Ushashasha!" Bossun basked in the compliment, "Hmmm… I guess it's because _that_ Agata is really good at teaching. I could understand problems better than I used to. Well, I also pulled an all-nighter yesterday since I felt like our teacher was going to give us a surprise quiz."

Himeko was very impressed by Bossun's result. She couldn't believe that he, who was slightly better than her in terms of math, got 86% that day.

"Ara~ Tsubaki… How did you do?" Himeko turned her attention to Tsubaki.

"Hmph. These questions are nothing compared to Kaicho's. You guys should be ashamed for getting below 90!" Sasuke showed his answer sheet, where written a 94% mark on it.

"94! Tsubaki! You are awesome!" Himeko said.

"Tch. You win this time! But don't expect to beat me ever again!" Bossun sneered.

"Getting a better score than you is like turning of my hand upside down and vice-versa. It isn't challenging at all," Sasuke shrugged off his shoulders.

"What!? Y-You…! Dummy! I'll show you my true power on the mid-term test, dummy!"

"Do your best then. I'm not sure you can reach me though. Now if you excuse me, I need to meet our PE teacher at the storage room. It seems like there's some students who are misbehaving again. See ya, shrimps," Sasuke vanished behind the sliding door.

"Shr-SHRIMPS!? OI, WAIT!"

Sasuke opened the door again and stepped in to say, "Oh, in your case. You're a crab. Fujisaki." Then he closed the door again.

"UGAAAAH! HE IS SO ANNOYING!"

"Now, now, Bossun… Let's eat lunch! Switch! Let's go~"

* * *

"Uuu… How could they not tidy up these baseball equipments after using it?" A certain girl said, a bit disappointed, "Now the teacher scolded me and asked me to put them back!"

The class rep of 3-C, Takahashi Chiaki – widely known as Captain – was walking with a bunch of baseball bats and mitts. She was from the baseball field after she tidied the tools the teachers asked her to. It seemed like there were some students who played during break time and just left those equipments there.

"Tsubaki-kun? Where are you going?"

"Takahashi, huh? I am going to the storage room."

"Is that so? I'm going there too. Let's go together then."

"I see. By the way, I can lend you a hand, Takahashi. They looked heavy."

"Ah~ That's very nice of you! Thank you very much, Tsubaki-kun!"

Sasuke and Captain were not so close to each other. That's why the cat-shaped eyed boy didn't know about Captain very much and didn't know what he should do to start a conversation. However, after they went together to a ramen shop a few days ago, Sasuke seemed to be developing certain admiration for Captain since he witnessed (technically) Captain's eating technique.

Whilst they walked together, Captain felt uncomfortable with the silent situation. That's when she decided to break the ice.

"Speaking of which, Tsubaki-kun, why are you going to the storage?"

"Ah. There was a student who told me that our PE teacher called me to come to the storage during break."

"I see. Tsubaki-kun really cares about this school, eh? What a great President!" She praised him, making Sasuke blushed.

"O-Of course I do! It was also the reason why I joined the student council!"

"I see… Oh, by the way. Who is going to be your successor as the President of Student Council?"

"It's obvious, Takahashi. The next president will be Kiri. He is my best candidate."

"Really? That's great then! He is very strong! He also loves to help others and always do his best on it. And I guess he has a great leadership too! You have my support, Tsubaki-kun! I'm sure he is the best choice!"

"Hmm… I thought hanging out with the Sket bunch a lot would make you a fool, but it turns out that you are fine. Good job, Takahashi," Sasuke glanced at Captain.

"Ahaha, thanks…. I guess."

Before long, they were standing in front of the storage room. Sasuke rotated the door's handle and pushed the door open. It was really dark inside, seemed like the curtains were set to close every windows there. The boy and girl could barely see a thing.

"Hmmm, I remember the switch was over there…," Sasuke wandered further to the small and cramped storage room, followed by Captain.

Just when Sasuke about to push the lamp's switch, the door was suddenly banged violently. Sasuke and Captain rushed towards the door but it was too late. They heard _a locking sound _from the other side of the door.

"HEY! OPEN IT AT ONCE!"

No response.

"Tch. There's no other way then."

"What are you going to do, Tsubaki-kun?"

"I'm going to send this door flying with my _Tsubaki's Explosion_!"

Sasuke took a step back, and preparing his stance to gather all of his strength into his left fist. Just when he about to release his secret technique, he suddenly heard a sound of clattering rocks on the roof and along with it, something fell over the two of them. The student council president quickly jumped towards Captain to cover her.

"Watch out!"

"Kyaaah!"

*BAM!*

.

.

.

Thankfully, Sasuke successfully saved Captain and himself from the falling benches so that none of them got hurt.

Their bodies were in an... awkward position. Literally, Sasuke was on the Captain. His palms are flat against the floor to support him from touching the girl. Pools of heat formed between the two as they were a mere inch from each other. They could feel the other's body heat pressing against theirs.

"That was close! You okay, Takahashi?"

"Y-yes! But you should worry about yourself, Tsubaki-kun!"

A brink seconds after she said that, a white light blitz suddenly sparked through a window. The curtain that covered the window was torn after the benches fell.

"Who's that!? Tch- Wait!"

Sasuke opened the window but failed to see anyone near the building.

"Just who… was that?"

* * *

**The next morning…**

Sasuke went separate ways with Kiri at the intersection of the school hall. Not too long after that, Kiri noticed that the morning was very different than usual. Students seemed to be muttering(gossiping) about something. And when Kiri heard the words: _"President Tsubaki is despicable!"_ he flash stepped to the talker and asked him, "What is this about?"

"It's this Katou-kun, have you seen these photos? It was glued to the blackboard! President Tsubaki is going out with Captain of Softball club, Takahashi-san! And look what they did yesterday!"

"!"

* * *

_**To be continued!**_

* * *

AN: Please R n R! :)


	7. Let's Find The Culprit!

A/N: From this chapter on, this fic'll be having a new beta. Thank you for everything, **Light27**. This fic won't make it this far if it wasn't for you! I wish you all the best for your college life. We sure had a great time! I hope we still could contact each other and remain friends forever! :')

Now please welcome, our new editor, kurasuchi-san! She's a great author of the most popular fic in Gintama fandom, "Truth". She's also a master of drawing! You can visit her dA here: kurasuchi,deviantart,com (replace the comma with dots) Thank you for accepting my request, kuracchi! Let's satisfy those readers! ~

Ok. Here comes Chapter 7!

**I DON'T OWN SKET DANCE**

* * *

**SKET Dance**

by Shinohara Kenta

* * *

**The President's Harem**

A Fiction Story by Takagi

Edited by kurasuchi

**Words in italic are their inner thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: "Let's find the culprit!"**

* * *

Daisy came to school as early as usual. She met Himeko on the gate and decided to walk together with her to their class. They found that the school was a little bit unusual. The students seemed to have been talking about something so tensely.

Not being able to take it any longer, Himeko finally broke the ice. "What are they talking about, actually?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Daisy answered casually.

In spite of what they said, they continued their journey to their class, 3-C, instead. They eventually found out why the students did so when they reached their class which also had the same crowded atmosphere as the other classes.

"This is ridiculous!" Himeko yelled, reacting upon the photo on her hand.

"Yabasu! I never know that Tsubaki-kun is interested in Captain~"

"…I'm sure Tsubaki-kun was possessed by a spirit at that time…" Reiko said in her usual creepy tone.

"No, this is actually a plot made by the author to arrange the two of them because they are not close with each other in the original series."

"Shut up!" Himeko shouted at Roman.

"…This is…"

"Da—Daisy-chan…"

Daisy had a very disappointed expression drawn on her face. Himeko understood this and quickly consoled her by reminding her again that Sasuke was not a person who would do something indecent like that. However, what she answered was…

"It's not necessary to tell me that, Onizuka-san."

"Eh?"

"I know him better than you. We are in the Student Council."

"Yes… It's just that I can't just stand here doing nothing but to suck on my Pellorin after I see that expression of yours, Daisy-chan."

". . ."

Daisy was unable to explain why she had such a face at the moment. She walked back to her seat instead.

"Daisy-chan…"

Meanwhile, Sasuke was walking in the corridor with his twin brother, discussing a mathematics problem. They were late by quite an amount of time this day and because they were late, Kaimei High school's condition before they arrived compared to this time was very different. The students were no more scattered at the school's corridors as they were already in their classes waiting for the teacher to come in.

Under the same reason, Sasuke and Bossun were pretty much clueless about the incident which made the whole school in such a catastrophic atmosphere, not until they reached their class.

"No. That's a wrong answer, Fujisaki. It should be—"

"Tsubaki-kun?" 3-C's class rep suddenly cut Sasuke in who was about to answer Bossun's math question.

"Ah, Takahashi? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Can we talk in private for a sec?" asked Captain.

"Huh? Sure."

Captain and Sasuke vanished behind the sliding door, leaving Bossun dumbfounded inside the class right in front of the door.

"What's with them? Since when did they become that close?" He asked himself.

"Bossun," a blonde haired girl suddenly called his nickname. Bossun, in turn, looked at the said girl.

"Ah, Himeko? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, you see. There's a prob—wait… Why are you copying your brother?!"

"Nah. It's just that I never know that he and Captain are close," he answered nonchalantly while turning his body at his best friend.

"That's what I was going to tell you, Bossun. Take a look at this picture." Himeko handed Bossun a worn-out photograph.

"T-This is…!"

…

* * *

…

"Heee? Our photos?" Sasuke yelled as his cheeks had gone rose-red.

"Yes…" Captain said, looking troubled.

"Ah! That explained why there was a flash of light yesterday!" Sasuke shouted. They were now alone at the back of the school building, so he thought it was alright to be a little noisy.

"… Tsubaki-kun, we certainly must make it clear that this is just a misunderstanding."

"Indeed. But it's also important to catch the culprit. I'm afraid the culprit will do the same deeds to other students. Although we made an official statement about our situation—" Sasuke put his hands on his chin while Captain nodded her head. "—We must pull this out from the roots!" The ex-President of Student Council clenched his fist, expressing his anger.

"So, Takahashi, would you help me?"

"Of course, Tsubaki-kun…"

There's a hint of hesitation on Captain's face. However, as usual, Sasuke had failed to notice it. He was a clueless boy after all.

"Now the question is, how could we find the culprit? We must find some clues first… Ah! Let's go to the storage again!"

"Wait, Tsubaki-kun!" Captain stopped Sasuke, her expression already back to normal.

"What is it?"

"We have to attend our class," she remarked.

"You are right!" Sasuke face palmed. "Let's head back to our class then."

She smiled in return. "Yes!"

Just when they were about to leave, a strong force suddenly came from their right side and jarred the school building's wall on Sasuke's left as it produced a thick dust smoke. It almost hit the guy with long eyelashes, but thankfully, he dodged it by a hair's breadth.

He coughed violently as he tried to make sense of the situation. "W-What ha—"

"Tsu… Ba… Ki…!"

Hearing that voice come out from the smoke, Tsubaki gulped nervously and tried to calm himself.

"Who are you!?" Sasuke bravely asked while Captain quickly moved and stood behind him.

"How dare you…"

'_This voice is…'_

Sasuke tried to recall whose voice he had heard just now. A moment after that, he had the answer and it turned out that he was right.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ON MY TAKAHASHIIIIII!"

_I KNEW IT! IT'S HIM! JO…_

"… Joe… Joesagaki!" He pointed at the muscular big man.

"WRONG! YOU ARE WRONG!"

"Ah, Jouishigaki-kun. How are you doing?"

"No… way," _Jougasaki_ stood on his knees and held the ground, unable to believe that his idol forgot his name.

"Stand up, Joegagashi! Why did you try to punch me?! And you should attend your class for God's sake!" Sasuke shouted as he looked down on him.

"You are going out with Takahashi… You even skipped your classes together with her! I just can't ignore it! Take THIS!"

"Wait! Stoooooop!"

Jougasaki clenched his giant fist and launched his punch when suddenly Captain jumped in to stop. The brown-haired man accidentally sent Captain to Sasuke's chest violently.

"TAKAHASHI!" Sasuke sustained Captain's body with his hands by holding her shoulders. When Sasuke propped her back with his right arms towards him to check her out, he could see that her cheek looked swollen thanks to Jougasaki's fist. The short tempered ex-President then daggered a glance towards Jougasaki and wailed in wrath, "…YOU…! YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM THIS, JOUGASAKI!"

"Wait! Tsubaki-kun!"

"Ta—Takahashi…"

"I'm alright, Tsubaki-kun…"

Captain stood by herself again, as it seemed like she was really taken out after she took that amount of damage.

"I'm… I'm sorry!" Jougasaki said as he hit the ground with his forehead.

"It's alright, Joesagaki-kun. You only misunderstood it," said Captain with a warm smile. "Listen, Tsubaki-kun and I are just friends and we weren't doing anything weird. He only helped to tidy up the baseball equipments which were scattered at the baseball field yesterday."

"But… But this photo is..?"

"He only shielded me from the falling mattresses and chairs yesterday," she explained.

Lightning struck Jougasaki's mind. He felt ashamed for failing to hold back his anger and not even bothering to find out the truth before attacking the ex-President. Thus, he closed his eyes and humbly asked Sasuke for forgiveness. However, he brushed it off.

"Don't apologize to me, but to Takahashi! You hit her very hard! She's a woman!"

"Takaha—" Before Jougasaki had finished his apology, Captain suddenly fell to the ground.

"Takahashi!"

Sasuke quickly lifted her up, putting her left hand on his left shoulder to support her stood on her feet, "Hang on! I'll bring you to the infirmary!"

"No! Please let me attend the class instead!" Captain refused.

"I won't! You are not in a good shape, can't you see it?!"

"But Tsubaki-kun…"

"And you, Joe Kisaragi. I will take you to my offi—Student Council's office after this!" Sasuke cut in.

They walked away from the crime scene, leaving Jougasaki alone in tears.

"Are they really not going out?" he asked himself.

* * *

Sasuke was still at the building's entrance on his way to the infirmary. His movement was very slow because he had to shoulder a pigtailed girl. Captain herself felt like she couldn't move her legs anymore. It seemed that she accidentally sprained her feet when she fell down before.

She finally stopped moving her legs because she couldn't do it.

"Takahashi, what's wrong?"

"I—I can do it myself, Tsubaki-kun."

"Ah, is that so?"

Believing her words, he let her go. However, as soon as he did so, Captain fainted and fell again to Tsubaki's chest. The girl, on the other hand, only smiled bitterly at him.

"I'm sorry, Tsubaki-kun… I guess I still need your help after all… I feel dizzy all of a sudden."

"Hah! Don't act cool if you feel you are unable to do it, fool!"

"Kyaaaah! Tsu—Tsubaki-kun?"

"You can't move your legs, right? If I do this, it will be faster and easier."

Sasuke lifted her body with his left hand on her legs and right on her arm. It was like a groom carrying her bride after they have just gotten married.

"Tsubaki-kun… Won't this cause havoc after all that happened today?"

"It's better than having you walk by yourself with those injured feet," Sasuke replied.

After what happened with Daisy in the past, Sasuke would not let any of his friends suffer. Captain was no exception. She's his classmate and they studied together in the same study group.

"I-I see… If you are okay with it… Then it's alright," she then said, blushing furiously.

It seemed like Captain's blush on her cheeks had infected Sasuke's cheeks as they entered the school building, with a few school staffs seeing them. It got even redder when he and Captain stared at each other. However, Sasuke quickly shook his head left and right before he denied it.

"D—Don't get the wrong idea! I'm not doing this because I want to make a body contact with a woman! I'm just helping you, got it?"

She giggled at this. "Got it!"

Sasuke made his way to the infirmary. Good for him, it was located at the ground floor, so he didn't have to use the stairs. It would be more tiring for him if the infirmary was in the second floor. Not only that, the infirmary was also located not too far from where the shoe lockers are. So they didn't have to worry about getting seen by other students. The hall was empty, though.

The short, messy-haired boy laid Captain down on the infirmary's bed and stood on its side.

"It's not very comfortable, but it's better than sitting on a chair."

"Tsubaki-kun… Thanks."

"Hmph. It's my duty as a president of Stu…" Sasuke stopped talking as he realized that he's no longer the president of the Student Council.

"…"

"… Tsu—Tsubaki-kun…"

"Ah. Pardon me for spacing out!"

"It's alright! Time sure goes fast, doesn't it, Tsubaki-kun?"

"Yes. To be honest, I still couldn't believe it," agreed Sasuke, still looking down.

"Listen, Tsubaki-kun.." Captain suddenly rose a bit and grabbed Sasuke's right hand. "You've done a great job as a student council member and president. Not only me, but all 1,200 students here also have the same opinion. Time runs really quick, but so what? What matters most is that you have done your best to give it a great quality! You shouldn't feel down for letting it go!" She then faced him with serious look. "I already gave my position as the Captain of Baseball club to a sophomore, so I know how you feel," she added a bright smile.

"Takahashi… Thank you."

"Now go back to class! This is an order from 3-C's class rep!"

"No. Before that, I will tell the nursing staff to take care of your wound."

"Ah, you don't have to… Geez."

Sasuke ran from the infirmary to find the staff. He quickly found her because she was on her way to the infirmary. After he made sure that she went into the infirmary, Sasuke continued his travel to his class, 3-C.

He finally stood in front of the class door and slid the door open.

"Tsubaki-kun? Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" Chuuma-sensei lazily asked.

"It's 9 o'clock, sir. Pardon my lateness. May I come in?"

"Geez. Come in."

"Thank you very much, sensei." He bowed and moved to his seat. However, he later stopped walking. "Ah, sensei. Takahashi couldn't join because she bruised her leg and hit her head to a wall accidentally."

Sasuke continued walking to his seat while everyone had their eyes trailing him. Including Bossun, who talked with him at the moment. He's sitting next to his twin brother, but he still kept his voice low.

"Oi. You are very lucky, you know. If it's not Chuu-san's class, you won't be able to join in!"

"I know."

"And what happened with Captain? Is she alright now?"

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Time went by and it's already break time at Kaimei High School. 3-C classroom was empty, only the usual study group members stayed at class. Sasuke then asked them if they could go with him to where the ex-Captain of Baseball Club was, the infirmary.

On their way to the infirmary, every student looked at them with prying eyes—most of which were mainly focused on Sasuke—but he just ignored them and continued on walking. The group went down the school's stairs and was now having a chat after Sasuke had told them what happened to Captain.

"Whaat?! Are you serious?!" yelled Himeko, who was still in disbelief on what she had just heard.

"Yes. Takahashi also said that she felt dizzy and couldn't stand by herself."

"That Joukakashi really hit my nerves! I'm going to beat him to pieces!"

"Wait, Onizuka. It's partly my fault as well that Takahashi is in that state now. She was trying to protect me," Sasuke calmed her down. "It's not like that Joegagashi was at fault either. He acted that way because he misunderstood this photo."

"""You know, Tsubaki, this photo is not only stuck in our class. Every single class in the entire school also had it,""" Switch explained.

Bossun placed a hand atop of his twin's shoulder. "Darn it. It seems like this culprit really hates you, Tsubaki. Need some help?"

"No. I'll settle this myself. You three can sit back and study for mid-test," he said high-heartedly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

The group then met Saaya who had just walked out from her class.

"Tsu—Tsubaki-kun? Where are you going? Oh, the Sket Dan and Asahina-san are here too," said Saaya as she tilted her body to see who's behind Sasuke.

"We are going to infirmary to visit Takahashi," he answered.

"Eh?! What happened again now?"

It seemed like Saaya already knew about the scandalous photo and decided to brush it off. This left Sasuke with no other choices but to explain it again and without them noticing, they've finally arrived at the infirmary.

"Excuse me," said Sasuke as he opened the infirmary's door. They were told by the infirmary staff that they were allowed to stay but they should not make too much noise. Sasuke then led the group to Captain's bed. The girl with thick eyebrows was extremely delighted for it.

"Ah! Guys! Thanks for coming!"

"Captain! Are you alright? Ugh. I will kill that gorilla after this!"

"No, don't, Himeko-chan. He only misunderstood."

"But still…"

"Takahashi. Here," Sasuke suddenly cut in. "I made you a note of the lectures before break time. They weren't difficult at all. I'm sure you can understand it right away."

Captain was really happy for this. It seemed like she really worried about being left behind since she was unable to present during the first period. She then thanked the long-eyelashes boy, "T-Thank you Tsubaki-kun! This is exactly what I need!"

"Oh! Your handwriting is very neat Tsubaki-kun! It's like a girl's!" Saaya commented after she approached Captain to take a look at the note.

"W-Well, it's not important _Saaya_!" he blushed.

Sasuke's exclamation just now made a certain girl with glasses in the room skip a beat. She couldn't help but to think, _'Saaya?' Since when does he call her by her first name?_

"Hmm? Where are you going, Tsubaki?" Himeko said as she saw Sasuke walked away from the bed.

"I'm going to find the culprit," he replied.

"Wait, Tsubaki," said Bossun. "Switch and I will lend you a hand. It would be much faster with this guy around."

"Hmph. It doesn't matter what I say, you won't listen to me anyway, right? Fine then," he then replied, smirking to himself.

The boys went out from the infirmary, leaving the girls inside.

"Boys these days…" Himeko said, turning her head towards Captain before she spoke: "Don't worry, Captain. You can count on them! They are the Sket Dan and the ex-President of the Student Council!" Himeko clenched her fist as she said this, which earned her a giggle from Captain.

"Right," Captain smiled with beet red cheeks. This particular fact was left unnoticed by the two other girls, Saaya and Daisy. The tsundere girl also had a similiar decoration on her cheeks while Daisy was bothered by something.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Bossun, and Switch were walking down the school's hall with most of the students' eyes following the ex-President. They seemed to be curious about the person in the photos that were spread in their classes. Sasuke was quite bothered by them but did his best to ignore it by telling the SKET Dan duo more about last day's incident.

"Hmm… So you were told that the PE teacher needed you at the storage yet you didn't find him?"

"Right. That's why we are going to the teacher's room now," said Sasuke.

"""Tsubaki. When you said PE teacher, do you mean it's Takaoka-sensei?""" Switch asked via his software.

"Yes. What about that?"

"""For your information, Takaoka-sensei's grandfather died in Sunday and he hasn't come back yet from Hiroshima since Tuesday."""

"What?!" Sasuke was shocked.

"Tsubaki, who told you to come to the storage yesterday?"

"It was… Who was it again? I remember his face, but I couldn't recall his name. I do remember all of the students' names. But the sophomores' and juniors' are still a little hazy."

"""Then let's go to SKET Dan's clubroom. I have the database of all students in my PC and always update it every year. It includes name, gender, birthdate, address, class, club activities, three sizes (for girls only), most favorite anime, etc."""

"THAT'S OUR SWITCH!" Bossun wailed in joy.

"Incredible. But why would you need to save their 'most favorite animes' in your database?"

"""Th—that's only for joke…"""

"Oh come on, Tsubaki. He loves anime, it's normal for him to do such jokes!" Bossun tried to console his best friend.

"But it's not important—! Tch…Whatever. Let's go to your clubroom,"

Bossun and Switch were really hyped since they were able to visit the clubroom after a while since they have left it to concentrate on their studies.

They were now at Sket-dan clubroom. Switch turned on his PC with Sasuke standing behind him while Bossun quickly jumped onto his 'throne' and opened the window to allow a breeze of wind come into the nostalgic room.

"Ah, it's him. Jin Kakiuchi," Sasuke pointed at the monitor.

"Jin? That annoying guy? Who thinks that Himeko and I were going out?"

"""Hmm, it's very unlikely that he would do such thing. He's only interested in Himeko, not Captain."""

"Since Takaoka-sensei hasn't been at school for 2 days, he wouldn't just give order to a student like that. So let's just ask Jin. We might get a clue," Bossun remarked.

The trio ran to Jin's class and found him right away.

"Tsubaki-senpai? Ah yes. I remembered I told Senpai to come to the storage yesterday," Jin said.

"Who asked you to tell him?" Bossun asked.

"I… Is this an interrogation because you think that I would set the crime for this guy?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Just tell us, Jin."

"Fine. It was someone from the newspaper club…"

Just after Jin told them that it was someone from the newspaper club, the school bell rang. It meant that the break's already over. Jin was about to continue his words, but unfortunately his teacher for the next period came unexpectedly quick. They didn't have any other choice but to let him go back to class.

"So it's someone from the newspaper club… Could it be that he's our culprit?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, it's too early to say that. Let's head back to class for now."

"""Mu!?""" Switch suddenly was shocked by something.

"What's the matter Switch?"

"""This is bad Bossun. Take a look at this. I've just opened my Twitter and… And…!"""

"Wh—what!? He spreads my photos with Himeko now?! This was during the fake date you arranged to fool Jin! And look! There's a picture of Tsubaki and Saaya too!"

"Saaya and I?"

"By the way, Tsubaki. When was this photo taken?" Bossun curiously asked about the picture of Saaya crying on Sasuke's chest.

"I—it was when you were food poisoned, Fujisaki. I... I just did what I needed to do."

"Hmm… The one who make the tweet is '_ottakura'… THAT Otakura?"

"""No. He's just **retweeting** this tweet to tell me that, and I believe he has no connection with this case at all. What's worse is that the one who uploaded these pictures was only a mere 'dummy' account. Look, he had just made it 10 minutes ago. And the photos were the only tweets this account made.""" Switch explained in the easiest way possible. However, the leader of Sket Dan seemed to fail to understand all of them.

"I see. But what is 'retweeting', Switch?" He cluelessly asked.

"""Seriously, you don't know?"""

"Kuh. This would create a havoc. First it was Takahashi, and then Saaya."

"""Yeah. Not to mention, both have a very large fanbase too throughout this school."""

"But why am I being targeted as well?" Bossun asked himself. He then fell silent for a second and spoke again. "Could it be…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: Dang. Ffn won't allow me to put an 'at' (shift+2) in a chapter. So I replace it with an underscore ('_') instead.

Please Review my first collaboration with kurasuchi!


	8. After-School Events

**Author's Note**: THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING CHAPTER 7! It boost me to write new chapter this fast!

Special thanks for our one and only Light27! It's almost been 5-6 months since the last time he put in a review in this fic. Time sure goes by really fast! :")

I'm excited to announce that I 'm having another beta! YAAAY! Her PenName is **Flagrance**! She's still a new author here in FFn, but she already contributed a very remarkable fluffy story for Sket Dance fandom, _"__My Desire to Love You__"_. A very sweet BossuHime fic with great deal of English knowledge - (Unlike me)

So make sure you read it. It is worth to read! You can have my words!

Anyways, happy reading! And thanks for the editing,_ kuracchi & Furacchi _! Oh, I hope this chapter satisfies its readers! (hint: this chapter contains some BossuHime)

Here comes Chapter 8!

**I DON'T OWN SKET DANCE**

* * *

**SKET Dance**

by Shinohara Kenta

* * *

**The President's Harem**

A Fiction Story by Takagi

Edited by kurasuchi & Flagrance

_**Words in italic are their inner thoughts. Or whispering. Or intonation.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: "After-School Events"**

* * *

"Could it be…" Bossun pouted as he put his right hand on his chin to increase his thinking ability.

"""What? Did you find something?""" Switch spoke with his laptop, while staring at his best friend. Sasuke, who heard his twin brother also had his eyes on him.

"The fact that I am also dragged into this case is maybe because we are already close to the culprit," he reasoned out, while Sasuke and Switch did not speak a word in order to let him finish what he was about to say. "The culprit might've felt intimidated and thus, he published those photos to scare us away."

"But isn't it better for the culprit to remain silent rather than to attack us?" Sasuke debated the red-capped boy.

"""Well, I believe it is up to the culprit's psychology. People have different reactions towards an offensive action against them. Some of them feel safe by staying silent, while there are others who also fight back."""

Bossun nodded his head in agreement. "Exactly, Switch. We know Jin won't do such a thing. So for now, all we need to do is to get to that newspaper club boy."

The three finally made their way to their class. They felt pretty tired because they had to go to the ground floor, then back to the third floor where their class was, so the three boys were expecting that they could relax a bit. However, as soon as the leader of the campus support club opened the door of 3-C class, he was suddenly surrounded by a group of his classmates who cheered on him for something.

"Bossuuun! Congratulations!"

"O-Oi! I… I've told you guys it was not like that!" Himeko's shouting could be heard behind the crowds.

"Aaaah. It must be that, huuuh?" Bossun face palmed his own forehead, disbelieving that there were some of his classmates that would buy the culprit's word. However, he could see that his usual circle was still on their seats though.

_"Hahaha, I __have __always __known __that Himeko-dono is __going to be __Bossun-dono's fiancée __one day__, so this is no surprise for me,_" Shinzou whispered to Dante who was sitting next to him.

"_Genuine Romance…_" he replied with his usual visual-kei words.

"Bossun, I always had a feeling that you are going out with Himeko, but I never imagined that you would hold her hand like that! Aren't you afraid that she would suddenly throw you or something?" asked one of his classmates, which only increased the boy's embarrassment.

"It—" Bossun held his breath and then he yelled, "—IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

The scream resonated with another sound wave of wail made by none other than the vice-president of the Campus Support Club who was in the picture, Himeko. Her leader could only gasp when the crowd got silent before they split into two groups, clearing his sight upon the blonde-haired woman who had been standing behind them. It sure was unforgettable scenery for Bossun because his eyes suddenly found a pair of beautiful sparkling sapphire eyes with a pink blush decorating the area below them.

"Bossun—"

…

* * *

…

**10 YEARS AFTER GRADUATION**

"I remember that moment! I was standing behind Fujisa— Yuusuke with Usui-san," said Tsubaki Sasuke who was now wearing one of his lame colorful t-shirts written with kanji saying 'Spirit of Politics!'

"Man, it's sad to think that our future prime minister still has such a hobby. You really should reserve a little time to LEARN art!" Bossun pointed his forefinger at his brother who was sitting next to him.

"That's not important!"

"M-My heart rate was very high at that time. I mean, I've never imagined that our classmates would do such thing like splitting into two groups! It was as if I saw a lake splitting in half! But thank God, our teacher came right after that. If not, then… Aaaaaagh! Now that I think about it, I'm sure my face looked very stupid at that time! Kyaaah!" Himeko brought back the topic about the scene in Class 3-C, 10 years ago. She covered her face with her hands in the end though.

"It's embarrassing to tell you this, but you know, even until now I still have the same opinion about it."

He closed his eyes to capture a better picture of the scene and said, "You — you were..."

Bossun turned his eyes to Sasuke and then threw his head away from them, fidgeting on his seat with a stupid face like he usually does when he gets embarrassed. Himeko somehow felt delighted at the scene that she's witnessing at the moment. She then moved her hand onto Bossun's, which made his heart skip a beat. Then they smiled at each other happily after the husband moved his hand to fill the gap between his wife's fingers.

Sasuke couldn't help, but to smile as well. He felt accomplished upon seeing his brother and his wife have a happy life.

"Ah, but what's more important was on that day's after-school conversation! Isn't it Yuusuke?" said the smiling Himeko, whose hand was still intertwined with Bossun's.

"Hmm, that's right. After we went separate ways with Tsuba—Sasuke here."

"Huh?"

"W-Well, it's impolite to call you by your family name, while you have to call me with my given name, so… is it not alright?"

"N-No. It's alright. Actually it's my fault too, Yuusuke," replied the younger twin. "We have called each other's name in the past before yet here I am, calling you with your family name again."

"Hmph. That's fine," Bossun replied, while his wife was looking at the brothers in happiness.

"Now I'm curious. What conversation did you make with Hime-san at that time?"

"Ah, it was…"

*DING DONG*

Just when Bossun was about to tell his twin brother about his after-school conversation 10 years ago, his house bell suddenly rang, making everyone surprised.

"Ah. Our guest is here~" Himeko smirked, teasing Sasuke who jumped from the couch.

"AAAAGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIIIS! TELL HER I'M IN THE BATHROOM!"

"Wait, Sasuke. Are you really going to hide? You've already decided to choose her as your wife. Are you just going to run away to hide your face only to avoid meeting her?"

Bossun's sentence made the blushing Sasuke ponder about his actions. "I know, alright. Tch."

And with that sentence, Sasuke diverted his tracks to the entrance door instead of the bathroom.

Slowly, but surely, he made his way towards the door and finally grabbed the doorknob. Uneasiness was filling his heart, making it produce an unstable beat. It's understandable though. He came here to consult about that uneasiness, with his trustworthy brother in the first place, and now he had to face the source of that feeling by himself.

Sasuke pulled the door open and…

…

* * *

**Flashback 10 years before the present timeline.**

The school had finished. Bossun and his study group remained in the now-silent class, waiting for their mentor, Agata Soujiro to come. It was a tough day for him and Himeko, because they had to spend the rest of the school time day explaining to his classmates, who had been questioning them until the school ended, that they are just friends. They should have been feeling a little more relieved, now that they have told their classmates the truth, however the blonde haired girl, who had been gazing upon Bossun, who kept on explaining their relationship, was feeling somewhat sad deep inside her iron heart.

Sasuke suddenly rose up and headed to the spaced-out Himeko, who still had her pen on her hand, making notes of the last period for Captain. The class rep of 3-C still could not walk by herself at the end of the break time, so Himeko decided to do the same thing as Sasuke did for her.

"Onizuka. Did Fujisaki tell you where he went? He ran out of the class with Usui, as soon as the bell rang," he asked, waiting for the blonde girl to answer. However, Himeko just stayed silent on her seat, staring at the blackboard with an empty head.

"ONIZUKA!"

"AH! Yes!"

"I'm asking you whether Fujisaki told you where he went or not. He ran out of the class with Usui, as soon as the bell rang. I called his name, yet he did not hear my voice," he repeated his question.

"… Ugh… Well… If I'm not mistaken, he went to check out the newspaper clubroom."

"Tch. Those fools. Why didn't they wait for me? Thank you, Onizuka!" he exclaimed, rushing to the door in order to go after his idiotic twin brother and that otaku friend of his. And as he left, Himeko realized that she was all alone and confused.

She let out a sigh. "Geez… Why am I having this feeling?"

On the other hand, Sasuke was not too far away from his classroom, when the door opened once again, allowing a girl with a ponytail and glasses to come out as well.

"Asahina? Where are you going?" he asked, concerned.

"Student Council Office," she answered simply.

"Oh. Let's go together until halfway then." Sasuke stood still to wait for his ex-secretary.

"Hmp. Don't get too near me. I don't want to be dragged into your case. I will walk in front of you, ladybug."

"L-Ladybug? Why ladybug? I'm not a 'lady'!" he exclaimed, furious at her for calling him like that.

"Shut up. Don't yell at me."

"But I'm curious as to why you have referred to me as a ladybug!"

Without turning her body towards Sasuke, the sharp-eyed girl answered his question. "Because ladybugs have long eyelashes."

"Eh? Really? I've never paid attention to their eyelashes! Is that true?"

It's been awhile for them to have a normal conversation like that, because they were busy with studying. And she had to admit, it was kind of refreshing for them to act like that, since it seemed as if she felt like Tsubaki was slowly drifting away from her. And thus, she was happy for this, which is proven by a hint of a subtle smirk on her face. Her smirk eventually transformed into a pair of blush for some reason. But Daisy brushed it off by shaking her head.

Not too long after that, they met their mentor and his sister. The brother didn't seem to be too happy at the moment, as he was showing an enraged expression. The younger one also didn't look normal. She turned her look down as soon as she exchanged eyes with Sasuke's topaz eye.

"Kaichou, Saaya. Good afternoon."

"…"

"Well, I'm sorry, Kaichou. I need to go to the office. You can start without us—huh? W-What's wrong, Kaichou?"

Soujiro stared deep into Sasuke's eyes. He then let out a small growl, before he finally closed his eyes and patted him on his shoulder.

"You should have told me sooner, man."

"Tell you what?"

"_What_, you say?! Of course it is about Sa—"

"O-ONII-CHAN!" Saaya cut in, clenching her hands and placing them next to her thighs.

Sojiro's expression was back to his usual collected face. "Ah — and Daisy-chan..?"

"What?"

"I know it's tough on you, but I suggest you to leave him alone."

Daisy could only gasp upon Soujiro's suggestion. She was confused as to why the ex-valedictorian of her school, would warn such a thing to her. _Him? Is he referring to this insect?_

"Now if you excuse me, I have a class to take care of. I expect you two to join in later."

"Well, that is if your successor is still alive," said Daisy as she pointed out her thumb to Sasuke.

"That's evil! Do you really want me to die?"

"Yes. I always say D.O.S., remember?"

"Whaaaat?"

"Ka ka ka! It sure is nostalgic to watch you two quarrelling like that!"

Soujiro and Saaya walked past the other duo, heading towards the class. Saaya had her head down when she passed by the man pair of long eyelashes. It looked like she was very embarrassed, when Soujiro patted Sasuke and said those things. She was now having a little conversation with the spiky-haired man, before they got into the class.

"Onii-chan! I've told you that we are not like that! We are just friends!"

"Ka ka ka! You looked more refreshed and happier after this photo was taken though!"

Saaya couldn't deny it. It was true that she wasn't feeling sad after that night she cried on her older brother. But still, it wasn't anything like that at all.

"T-That's…"

"And if I'm not mistaken, you were crying after I asked you whether you were still into _that _Fujisaki or not. However, yesterday you totally looked happy for some reason! All day long!" Sojiro laughed as he slid the door open.

"As for Fujisaki…" he said as he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. "That damn womanizer… If only your twin wasn't there, my sister would be in trouble!" Agata growled at the door of 3-C, however it was not very clear for Himeko who was still sitting on her seat, to hear. Saaya, on the other hand, could hear it because she was standing right next to him.

She moved her right hand to pull Soujiro's wrist to make him realize that she was there with him as well. He is a good brother; he'd never let his sister see him fighting someone whoshe cared about.

The Tokyo University student understood this and took a deep breath, letting go of the matter altogether.

"… You sure are lucky, Fujisaki. And damn you are not even here."

…

* * *

"Ouch! Hey watch it!"

"It's the fifth time you received a shoulder-bump, Tsubaki-kun," Daisy informed him.

Sasuke and Daisy were still on their way to the Student Council office. They were now walking side-by-side, just like before. The ex-president got harassed by the five students who were walking towards his way. He was furious about it.

Daisy looked at him in the corner of her eye. "Maybe they are not satisfied with your work as a member of the Student Council."

"You are rude! But it makes sense, if they bumped me because there were some of the students who were unsatisfied…"

"FYI, actually they are the members of the Agata Saaya FanClub."

"Ah, so you're saying that it's due to the picture, instead of my wo—"

"I meant both."

"HUH?!"

It was very rough for Sasuke to even walk down the corridor. Apparently, the school had just ended, so the corridor was filled with sophomores and juniors, who were scattered around the school. When he walked, he was bumped intentionally by the members of the Agata Saaya FanClub, and the newly formed Takahashi Chiaki FanClub, who walked towards him. He could also hear many students, who were chatting and gossiping about the photos that were spread on Twitter. It was a humiliating day for the ex-president of the Student Council. Sasuke, however, chose to stay silent and concentrate his efforts on finding out the culprit.

He finally arrived at the Student Council office. He expected to be greeted by the new president, but the silver-haired ninja was not there. They were greeted by Hani instead.

"Daisy-senpai, Tsubaki-senpai. Long time no see."

"Usami, where's Kiri?"

"He's out somewhere, EX-president Tsubaki," she answered, who obviously emphasizing the 'EX' word.

"OK. I'm leaving you now, Asahina," he said. Even though Sasuke was annoyed by this, he chose to let her go.

"Oh…"

After Sasuke left, Daisy walked into her old desk and took something from its drawer. She then stood next to it, in silence. Hani, who was sitting on the other side, noticed her senpai's troubled expression. She let out a sigh before she spoke, "Daisy-senpai."

"What is it, Usami?"

"I will help you too. Senpai wants to help Tsubaki-senpai, no? That's why you came here to the office to find the student directory."

"Is it alright?"

"Two is better than one. I also have the same book here."

Daisy smiled. She was delighted because her junior could understand her.

"Okay then. Actually, I have my own deduction about this culprit. I'd like you to sort out the students with—"

…

* * *

Sasuke saw his long lost twin, by the door of the newspaper club's clubroom. He was standing there with his otaku best friend, and his little sister who greeted the ex-president when he arrived.

"Sasuke-nii! Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon, Rumi."

"Tsubaki, I've already visited Jin and had him tell me the name. The one who told him was Kurusu Makoto. He is a sophomore. Rumi said she knew him, so she brought me to him now," Bossun explained.

"Kurusu-senpai is silent and a bit awkward, but he is very skillful in photography."

"""He's in 2-B, a newspaper club member. His classmates told me that he always brings a camera with him. He also doesn't have many friends, and tends to avoid people."""

"He's very skillful in photography, which could mean that he must be excellent in taking shoots from any angle. The photo of Saaya and Tsubaki was taken from the courtyard, yet it was still clear enough to appraise that it was them," Bossun deduced.

"Ah, now that you mention it, it really was easy enough to say that it was us!"

"At any rate, let's just talk to him now."

Rumi opened the clubroom's door, and found the said boy directly after that. His wistful eyes were covered under his hair, his nose was pointed, and his lips were thin.

"Kurusu-san, was it? May I ask you some questions?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. What is this about, senpai?"

"You know us?" Bossun asked as well.

"Of course. You three are celebrities in this school."

"Into the questions. Is that true, that you told Jin Kakiuchi to tell me to come to the storage?"

"Yes," he simply answered.

"Then were you there as well?"

"No. I was at my class."

"Really?"

"""He's right. His class rep had just confirmed it to me.""" Switch showed the twins an email from the class rep of 2-B, that had just came in his phone's inbox.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and backed off at this. "Ugh…"

"One more question. Could it be that you were also instructed to tell Tsubaki to go to the storage room, like Jin?"

"Yeah. I was told by the senior, Shimura Honda-san."

"Shimura Honda? Never heard of him!" Bossun and Sasuke said in unison.

"""Me neither! This is a humiliation!""" Switch frowned, shocked in disbelief.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" the twins screamed in unison again.

"By the way, we can't find him now. Although seniors do have additional cram schooling, I can't recall his name on the list. He must have chosen not to give himself to cram schooling!" Sasuke remarked.

"Tch. I guess we don't have any other choice, but to delay this hunt for now."

…

* * *

The scouting team decided to go back to their class and attend Soujiro's class. However, it had already finished by the time they had arrived. In the end, the trio only saw Himeko, Saaya, Daisy, and the lecturer, Agata Sojiro left in the classroom.

"Where have you all been? The cram school had just finished!" Sojiro shouted.

"I'm sorry, Kaichou. I was cleaning something."

"Well lucky for you, these young girls made a handwritten note of our session just now."

"Really? Thanks guys! Ushashasha," Bossun giggled, thanking them for what they did.

"We are not 'guys', we are women you RHC!" Daisy said without taking her glance off towards the talker.

"What's a RHC?"

"Red-Horned Caterpillar."

"Aah! That agaaaain? Isn't it too cliché already?!"

"Fine then, Red-Horned Paramecium."

"PARAMECIUM IS MUCH, MUCH SMALLER! You're terrible, Daisy-san!" the leader of Sket-dan yelled in comical tears. "And besides, that isn't RHC anymore! That is RHP, got it?!"

"Leave that aside. There's something more essential, Fujisaki." Soujiro approached him with an angry look on his face, edging him a vicious stare.

"Huh?"

"Onii-chan!"

The Tokyo University student cooled down, as soon as his sister called him. It's undeniable that she is the great Soujiro Agata's weakness and strength at the same time.

"Let's go home, Saaya."

"Ah…" She stood in silent for a moment, gazing at the boys who had just came in, staring at the ex-president of Student Council to be exact. He realized it and consequently asked the tsundere.

"What, Saaya? Is there any dirt on my face or something?"

"N-Nothing! Who said I looked at you, Tsubaki-kun?" she averted her eyes away to hide her blush.

"You looked like it though…"

"NO, I DID NOT! Let's go, Onii-chan!" She pushed Soujiro on the back and disappeared behind the door.

"Kakaka! It sure is good to be young!"

…

* * *

After that, the rest of the students were heading outside to the courtyard, to go back to their respectful house. As usual, Himeko, Bossun, Sasuke, and Daisy walked to the same path. They've been walking home together, ever since they've been put to the same class in their cram school. Their relationship had undeniably grown stronger because of this.

The foursome was having a conversation, until they reached an intersection that split them into two groups: Bossun-Himeko, and Sasuke-Daisy. They bid farewell and continued their walk.

It was unexpectedly silent between Bossun and Himeko. They looked like normal high schoolstudents who walked home together. The passersby that were scattered, walking with them under the same orange evening sky, didn't even pay any special attention to them since they looked very, very normal.

Soon enough, Bossun realized that Himeko didn't look very well. He decided to ask her what had happened.

"Himeko."

"What?"

"You don't look so well. You'd normally never let such a silent atmosphere like this with that talkative mouth of yours."

". . ." she didn't reply him although he insulted her a little.

"Is there a problem?"

Himeko gasped upon her best friend's question. She did feel troubled by something, ever since break time was over. It was when Bossun explained their situation in the picture that was spread on Twitter.

She took a deep breath. The once-known-as-Onihime had brushed off her true feelings towards the man she was walking with at the moment for a number of times now, and it frustrated her greatly. But now… it was all different. She refused to lie to herself, and she felt it easier to talk about the matter she had right now. She let out a breath, gathered all the courage that she had, and said everything that was on her heart one-by-one.

"Bossun… I…"

"What?"

"I don't know why, but I do feel troubled by something…"

"Hmm? What? It's unusual for you to be troubled. Tell me about it, Himeko. I will help you no matter what!" he grinned, which resulted a pink blush on the girl's cheeks.

She gulped.

"Bossun, I…"

…

* * *

…

_**Present Time.**_

Sasuke was standing by the entrance door of the Fujisaki household, holding the door knob with a tight grip. He was very nervous to see his soon-to-be bride. However, he had decided to face her at the moment. Once again, like it had always been, he was inspired by his courageous older twin brother.

He pulled the knob slowly… only to see a dark haired man in green pajamas instead.

"USUI!?"

"Hello, Mr. Prime Minister."

...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author's note: You've reached the end of Chapter 8. Thank you so much for reading! ^^

I'm sorry for the OC. This is inevitable! :(

I'll be very delighted if you drop a review. It can be anything. Constructive Critics are very welcome though! :p

Anyways, when Daisy mentioned about Ladybug has long eyelashes, I was referring to the ladybug in "A Bug's Life" movie. (Find it on Google if you forget!)

And... Do you notice some changes in Switch's future? Tell me if you do! ^^

Again. Thanks for reading! :))


End file.
